The Transferred
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: TH.UA.Bella Swan una chica de cambiante humor es transferida de Italia a Forks. A su vez, el famoso modelo Francés, Edward Cullen, también es transferido. ¿Bella caera en las redes del mujeriego y egocéntrico Edward o sobrevivira a él?M x Lemmon,lenguaje.
1. TRANSFERIDA

_The Transferred_

Chapter 1__TRANSFERIDA__

* * *

**Bella POV**

Transferida.

Suspiré, mientras veía las paredes hechas de ladrillos rojos con grafiti, y el amplio estacionamiento escolar lleno de coches viejos y usados.

Miré suplicante a Renée.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Forks? –Inquirí burlesca.

Mi madre tenía raíces justo aquí, es decir, que desde los tiempos coloniales su familia ha vivido en el siempre nublado pueblecito de Forks. Donde aproximadamente contaba con una población de 1, 120 personas.

_``1,121´´_ Pensé, sombría.

En mi mano derecha tenía una carpeta con mis documentos para mi ficha de inscripción.

Con letras negras enmohecidas rezaba con imponencia ¨Preparatoria de Forks¨.

Gemí para mis adentros. Era lunes y el estacionamiento, además de tener coches, tenía jóvenes. Y cuando hablo de jóvenes me refiero a ambos sexos.

Todo mundo se me quedaba viendo. Miré a mi madre sonreírle todo el mundo.

_``Si tanto te gusta esta estúpida escuela, porque no te inscribes tu_´´ Pensé, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Bella, ya habíamos hablado de esto, Charlie y yo…

-¨Necesitamos tiempo para nosotros¨ -Imité, con su tono dulce. Lo había repetido, por lo menos, 50 veces-. Má, mudarme yo desde Italia, hasta Forks fue un poco radical, ¿no crees?

Renée negó con la cabeza.

-Todo esto lo hacemos por tu bien, mia cara –Dijo hablándome con su acento Italiano.

-Non capisco come sia possibile che tu vuoi che io iscriversi questa seconda scuola, la mamma –Rezongué hablando en italiano.

-¡Bella! –Me regaño mi madre-. No te permito que me hables así.

La miré con furia.

Abrí las grandes puertas azules de esmalte raspado y caído con toda mi fuerza, haciendo que estas rebotaran en la pared y se cerraran en la cara de mi madre.

Empujaba a cuanto se cruzaba en mi camino. ¿Cómo era la expresión?

Así: Hecha una furia.

Detuve a un chico de gafas más grandes que su rostro. Él me miró asustado.

-Strano, ho bisogno di sapere dove si trova la sede principale –El me miró confundido. Sentí algo húmedo bajo mis pies-. ¡Shit! ¡Hai urinato, imbecille!

Él chico se quedó como estatua y luego salió corriendo rumbo a los baños.

-¡Oh por Dios! –Chilló una voz-. ¡Tus zapatos Prada están arruinados!

Me giré para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz. Me sorprendí cuando vi a una chica de estatura baja, cabellos cortos azabaches con las puntas en diferentes direcciones y unos bonitos ojos verde aguamarina. Tenía una expresión horrorizada en su rostro. Parecía a punto de llorar.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, mia cara –Dije, en un horrendo intento de tranquilizarla-. Son de un modelo pasado.

Ella seguía ahí con la mirada fija en mis zapatos y la misma expresión de horror.

-¡Pero si no han llegado aquí! –Gritó aún más fuerte, intentando contener las lágrimas.

La mire preocupada. Busqué ayuda y solo encontré a dos gemelos rubios intentando que no llorara.

Suspiré y sonreí con comprensión.

-Este… Mia cara, no te preocupes, el modelo que tengo me gusta. Odio este modelo en negro–Dije, procurando por lo menos, que siguiera llorando-. Lo prefiero en azul.

Ella me miró, se acerco con cautela y me dio un abrazo fuerte. No sabía cómo corresponder. Solo atine a pasarle mis brazos por los hombros. Todos los del pasillo nos miraban. Me sentí como si no trajera nada de ropa puesta. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus dulces palabras.

-Seremos las mejores amigas, Bella –Susurro, alegre.

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto, que pensé que se saldrían. Me separé de ella y la mire con suspicacia.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Inquirí asombrada, mientras la miraba fijamente.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Hace rato, cuando me empujaste –Me sonroje-. Se te cayó un papel.-De su bolso de lentejuelas plateadas, sacó una hoja blanca con mis datos. Me la entrego sonriente.

Baje la mirada, cohibida. Parecía que ella me conocía más de lo que yo misma me conocía.

De pronto todos se quedaron callados. Una ola de suspiros se escucharon y otra de murmullos.

Alice negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia la puerta principal de la escuela.

Unas chicas estaban amontonadas formando un círculo en torno a algo o _alguien_.

Miré –sonrojada, todavía por empujar a Alice- como la multitud de chicas gritaban emocionadas. Me encogí de hombros y vi como mi nueva amiga me tomaba de la mano y me sacaba de aquel pasillo atestado de jovencitas.

En su mirada note la desesperación y… ¿Tristeza?

La mire de reojo para cerciorarme de que de verdad estaba triste, pero cuando la mire su mirada era feliz y llena de ilusión. Sonreí. Involuntariamente, el pensamiento de Alice y yo siendo las mejores amigas era muy agradable. En Italia solo tenía una amiga, Vera. Esta a pesar de tener tres años más que yo –pronto cumpliría los 18, por lo que eran 2 años y unos cuantos meses- estaba casado y con un hijo. Sus padres nunca aprobaron ese matrimonio, por lo que Vera y toda su familia le dieron la espalda. Suerte que los padres de su esposo accedieron a apoyarlos durante su embarazo y al momento de dar a luz. Como los padres de Vera son mis padrinos de bautizo, Renée y Charlie son muy amigos de ellos, y por la influencia de esos señores me prohibieron volver a dirigirle la palabra a Vera. Suerte que estamos en el siglo 21. El correo electrónico nos ha servido para estar es contacto.

Le había mencionado acerca de mi transferencia a Forks, mientras los hipócritas de mis padres se regresan a Italia. Ella se puso de mi parte y me dijo que en cuanto pudiera se pasaría por allí. Estaba agradecida con Vera, pero no quería que gastase su dinero –que bien podría utilizar con su familia- en mí.

-¿Bella? –Pregunto, Alice con diversión. Supuse que en mi rostro debería tener una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Mhmm? –Fue lo único coherente que pude soltar de mi boca.

Cuando entendí donde nos encontrábamos –la oficina principal, de paredes azules, techo blanco y ventiladores en estos últimos de color crema- sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mi nariz y mejillas.

_``Malditas reacciones involuntarias´´_ Pensé enojada conmigo misma.

Me dirigí hacia una señora de unos cuarenta y tantos años, con cabellos pelirrojos cortados a la altura del hombro, gafas gruesas y cafés de los cuales había unos bonitos ojos azules. Parecía que Alice se mantenía a la moda –y por la moda a veces se sufre-, mientras que la señora era todo lo opuesto: tenía unos pants verde claro y una sudadera café. No quería ni imaginar lo que traía puesto en los pies.

-¿Sí, querida? –Pregunto, amablemente, regalándome una sonrisa.

Me sonroje y miré mis zapatos.

-Soy Bella Swan… Transferida de Italia –Murmure, aún mirando mis zapatos.

-¡Oh, claro! Tus padres informaron de tu llegada el día de hoy –Recordó-. Parece que no serás la única transferida, ¿no es así, Alice querida?

Alice no hablo, se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Ella pensó que no me di cuenta de que evitaba mi mirada.

Regrese mi vista a la secretaria y le sonreí. Por supuesto aún sonrojada.

-Solo tendrás que llenar estos papeles –Hablo, mientras buscaba entre un montón de hojas. Tardo un par de minutos en abrir y cerrar cajones. Suspiro aliviada cuando los encontró-. ¡Aquí están!

Me entregó un par de hojas con algunas cosas que llenar. Era la primera vez que era transferida a otra escuela fuera del continente europeo, pero todo era fácil de llenar. Mire de reojo a Alice, y me di cuenta de que miraba preocupada hacia la puerta.

Seguí el curso de su mirada…

Y me quedé sin aire.

* * *

Hola! Este fic se me ocurrió de la nada.

Bueno, enrealidad la historia original hablaba de que Bella era transeferida a Forks desde Manhattan, pero luego pensé en Edward como un modelo francés y _Voula_!!

(Se pronuncia asi??? xD)

Espero que les guste este primer capitulo.

Bye!!!

¿**_REVIEWS_**?


	2. FAMA

_**_The Transferred_**_

_**Chapter 2_FAMA_**_

* * *

**Edward POV**

El avión iba con una hora de retraso.

Pero, aún así sabía que me dejarían llegar un poco más tarde de lo acordado.

Es decir, por Dios, soy el más grandioso modelo del mundo, que gana mucho dinero y que además tiene cuanta mujer quiera. Soy Edward Cullen, el modelo de raíces americanas y ahora convenientemente, un chico francés.

Mis padres me querían mucho, y eso lo sabía, pero además era el _favorito_. Querían a Alice, sí. Le compraban todo lo que deseaban –ósea, cuanta cosa comprable se cruce en su camino- y la trataban como a una princesa. Por cierto, Alice es mi _melliza_, aunque es obvio que yo salí más _guapo_ que ella. Yo tenía unos ojos más bonitos que los de ella, los míos son como esmeraldas y los de ella son verdes como pantano. _Ugh_. Mis cabellos eran semi-largos de un extraño color castaño dorado. Sí, lo sé. ¿Cuántos chicos conoces que tengan ese extraño tono de cabello?

Suspiré, mirando por la ventanilla. La última vez que vi a Alice fue a los trece y tenía los cabellos largos hasta la cintura y un flequillo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Su color de cabello no llamaba mucho la atención, ya que era de un color _tan_ normal. Negro. Lo que si llamaba la atención era que tenía una especie de brillo natural, que me hacía envidiarla.

Recuerdo que un día, cuando ella dormía, le teñí el cabello de amarillo.

_`` ¡Como gritó ese día! ´´ _Pensé, riendo entre dientes.

Desde que había abordado el avión, la azafata no me quitaba la vista de encima. Yo sabía que todas las mujeres del mundo querían conmigo, pero, ¡Dios santo!... ¡Esa señora podría ser mi madre!

-Pasajeros con destino a Seattle, favor de abrochar sus cinturones. El avión está a punto de aterrizar. Gracias –Dijo la azafata por el micrófono.

Me abroche velozmente el cinturón. Estaba nervioso y eso era algo nuevo para mí.

¿Cómo estarían todos? ¿Alice seguía siendo tan bajita? ¿Y Emmett tan grande…?

Emmett Cullen. Mi hermano mayor. Cuando éramos pequeños se encargaba de _protegernos_ a Alice y a mí. Claro que a veces lo hacía y a veces le valía mierda lo que nos pasará.

Él, por supuesto, no es más guapo que yo. Era más alto y desgarbado, con hoyuelos en las mejillas, cabellos cortos y rizados, también negros. Sus ojos eran azul cielo. Y llamaban la atención de una niña rubia que iba con él en la escuela. ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¿Peggie? ¿Tina?

Lo olvidé.

Cuando baje del avión, esperaba encontrar a toda la familia reunida. Y es que no me han visto en cuatro años. Pero cuando busque entre la multitud a alguien con similitudes a las que yo los recordaba, solo encontré a papá y mamá.

Mi madre tenía lágrimas en las mejillas. Supuse que estaba feliz de verme de nuevo. Corrió a abrazarme y besarme mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto, Edward querido! –Gritó a los cuatro vientos. Pues si parecía muy feliz.

Se separo de mí, dejándome respirar. Poco me duro el gusto de tener oxígeno. Los fuertes brazos de mi padre estaban estrechándome con fuerza.

-Edward, hijo, me alegro que estés de regreso –Dijo, alegre.

Me separe, educadamente de él y me limite a asentir con la cabeza y musitar:

-Sí, que _alegría_.

Estaba a nada de salir del aeropuerto, cuando una fan enloquecida chilló: ¨ ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡E-es Edward Cullen! ¡Ahh! ¨

Mi padre tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para que una turba de locas fans no lograra alcanzarme.

Subimos rápido a su Mercedes y arrancó como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

Miré a mis padres. Mi mamá, Esme, tenía un bonito cabello color caramelo, ondulado y a la altura de los hombros. Sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda como los míos. Por lo que cada vez que la veía, en su mirada encontraba una parte de mí que haría que siempre me recordara. Mi padre, por otro lado, era de mi misma estatura, poseía unos ojos azul cielo –como los de mi hermano- y cabello semi-largo de tonalidad rubia dorada.

Algo que caracterizaba a los Cullen, era que su piel era pálida como el marfil. Por eso, aunque intentáramos broncearnos, siempre tendríamos el mismo tono de piel pálida y aburrida.

Forks, Washington. El lugar más lluvioso de _todo_ el mundo. Ahí es a donde me mudaría. De pequeño solía gustarme, ya que a menudo jugaba en la nieve. Hoy en día, solo me parece un montón de cosa blancuzca que se acumula en el suelo evitando el paso.

-Edward –Dijo mi madre volteándose para verme-. Ponte los lentes de sol…-Iba a replicar que para que ponerme los lentes si en este maldito pueblo no había sol-. Y el gorro para que nadie te reconozca.

Obedecí sin rechistar. Los lentes cubrían casi toda mi cara, haciéndome parecer una mosca. El gorro era tan pasado de moda que me dio vergüenza utilizarlo. Era de rayas de color y tenía forma de una cacerola, por lo que cubría toda mi mata de cabellos y mis orejas.

Esa combinación se veía rara con mis pantalones de mezclilla, mi playera negra y mi chaqueta de cuero. Había de dos: o no me había fijado en lo que traía puesto o así se suponía que vestía.

El gorro me quedaba un poco grande, por lo que cada dos por tres tenía que estar acomodándomelo. Y los lentes se me bajaban por la nariz.

Si, era el disfraz más tonto que en la vida había visto.

Crucé el estacionamiento esperando no ser reconocido. Pero al entrar, uno de mis zapatos se enganchó con una de las puertas.

Y todo pasó en cámara lenta: yo cayendo, mi disfraz volando por los aires y chicas gritando.

Genial. Ahora una multitud de chicas estaban a mí alrededor. Me levante lo más rápido que mis sentidos aturdidos me lo permitieron y casi al instante de haberme parado del suelo, ya estaba firmando autógrafos.

Oí como alguien bufaba. Me giré en redondo y vi a un joven alto y musculoso mirándome reprobatoriamente. Lo estructure con la mirada. Algo en el llamo mi atención, sonreía con burla. Sus ojos mostraban lo mismo, se burlaba de mí.

-¡Pero miren como creció el pequeño Eddie! –Exclamó y después soltó una carcajada que retumbo por todo el pasillo.

¿Eddie? Nadie me llama así… Excepto alguien.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cuando reconocí a aquel grandulón.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Esa masa de músculos es Emmett? -Susurre a mis padres.

Mi madre suspiró.

-¿Cómo pasa el tiempo, verdad? –Habló con añoranza-. Hacía años que no se veían y ahora tu hermano es tan apuesto que…-Suspiró.

Le regrese la sonrisa de burla a Emmett. Este me miró sorprendido. Junto a él había una rubia despampanante y otro chico también rubio, idéntico a ella. Gemelos, supuse.

Camine a la oficina, con un montón de chicas persiguiéndome.

La puerta estaba abierta. Me asome por ella con cautela, esperando que no hubiera otra chica gritona ahí dentro.

La sorpresa se reflejo en mis ojos cuando vi a dos chicas. La primera bajita, de cabellos negros y cortos con las puntas en diferentes direcciones y ojos entre verde y azulado. La otra, era un poco más alta, con los cabellos largos hasta la cintura y adulados, de un intenso color castaño rojizo.

No podía apreciar su rostro porque estaba de espaldas, pero definitivamente tenía que ser muy bonita. Y definitivamente tenía que ser mía.

La chica bajita me miró sorprendida y luego preocupada.

¿Alice?

La miré con atención. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Todos estaban tan diferentes! Claro, a excepción de mis padres, pero, aún así…

Ella me miró significativamente y luego a la otra chica, para después negar con la cabeza.

Entre a la oficina, al tiempo que la chica castaña se giraba.

Pude apreciar que sus ojos eran de una bonita tonalidad café. Como el chocolate con leche.

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y luego se desplomo en el suelo.

-¡Bella! –Chilló, Alice, mientras corría a su lado.

Miré a mi hermana asustado y ella me devolvió la mirada con frialdad.

-¡Eres un idiota, Edward! –Gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

Ahora notaba la otra _sutil_ diferencia de mis hermanos: me odiaban.

* * *

Hellooow!!!

Aqui rrportandome con un nuevo capitulo.

Este capitulo lo odie y lo ame...

Lo odie porque Alice y Emmett son muy hostiles con Edward.

Lo ame porque Bella se desmayó cuando vió a el modelo más guapo, Edward.

Espero les gustara...

¿_**REVIEWS**_?


	3. TORPEZA

_**_The Transferred_**_

_**Chapter 3_TORPEZA_**_

* * *

**BPOV**

¡OMG! No puedo creerlo.

En Italia, solía tener posters de él y de repente aparece por la puerta de esta descolorida oficina.

Pero eso no es todo.

Siempre creí que cuando lo viera gritaría algo como: ¨Por Dios, es Edward Cullen¨ o ¨Dame tu autógrafo¨ y la favorita de Vera, ¨Hazme tuya, Edward¨

Lo que menos esperaba era el rubor en mis mejillas, un colapso nervioso y yo en el suelo, desmayada.

Debía pensar que era una tonta o peor, una desadaptada social.

Gemí mientras me levantaba. Sentía punzada fuertes en mis sienes. Lo que me faltaba, una jaqueca.

¡O no me quede ciega!

_``Abre los ojos, tonta´´_ Susurro una voz monótona en mi cabeza.

Obedecí. Abrí con pereza los ojos. Todo era blanco. Me dio nauseas al darme cuenta donde estaba, lo reconocía a la perfección. El hospital. Tal vez ya no estaba en el continente europeo, pero los hospitales eran casi iguales.

Yo suelo visitar mucho los hospitales. Visito no visitaba. Nací con una torpeza innata.

Me caigo cuando camino, corro, arrastro, e incluso… ¡Después del sexo!

Casi siempre cuando terminamos, suelo caerme de donde estemos. Ya sea un coche, sofá o cama, ¡lo que sea!, termino en el suelo.

Gruñí, mientras me revolvía, intentando –inútilmente- quitarme estas sabanas blancas de hospital.

La puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a una chica bajita, cabellos negros apuntando en diferentes direcciones y una sincera sonrisa.

-Alice –Musité, inquieta-. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hago en el hospital? .-Bramé, angustiada.

Aún de sobras sabía la respuesta: después de ver al pecado andante –alias Edward Cullen-me había desmayado.

Ella se puso nerviosa y comenzó a balbucear como tonta. Le di una mirada fulminante y calló.

Me sentía mal por haberla mirado así, pero cuando nos conocimos me dijo que seriamos las mejores amigas y sin embargo, ella trataba de embustearme saliéndose por la tangente y frases de: ¨Que lindo esta el día. No todos los días sale el sol así en Forks ¨

Me fije en su sincera sonrisa. Y luego note como traía entre manos un traste con algo de comida dentro. Olía bien. Mi estómago comenzó a gruñir en señal de hambre.

-¿Qué traes ahí? –Inquirí con brusquedad. Ella sonrió picara.

-Tripas de pescado –Dijo con simpleza.

-¿¡Qué!? –Grité. El holter, comenzó con un pitido frenético. Intente tranquilizarme, porque sino las enfermeras me inyectarían calmantes y quien sabe cuándo volvería a despertar.

Alice rió con fuerza, al borde de la histeria.

-¡M-me la d-debías por mirarme a-así! –Habló entre risas.

Me enfurruñe en la cama del hospital y evite su mirada.

Ella tenía razón, yo la había mirado mal. Suspiré. Giré mi rostro para mirar sus ojos verde aguamarina; ella me veía con la curiosidad reflejada en ellos.

-Lo siento, Allie –Susurre, con las lágrimas amenazando salir por mis ojos.

Estas empezaron a correr por mi rostro con libertad, por más que intente retenerlas, terminaron saliendo por mis ojos y deslizándose por mis mejillas, hasta terminar en mi barbilla. Justo ahí, comenzaban de gotear de una en una, del tamaño de una moneda de 20 centavos. Solo que esas en vez de valer algo, eran cristalinas y no eran más que agua salada.

Mi amiga corrió a abrazarme. Paso sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a mecerse de delante hacia atrás, intentando contener mis lamentos.

Luego de un rato, me di cuenta de que no lloraba por Alice, sino porque mis padres se irían a Italia y a mí me dejaría en Forks a mi suerte.

¿Dónde me alojaría? ¿En un motel?

¡Qué injusta es la vida!

Hace un par de días estaba en Italia feliz de la vida bebiendo un café. Y ahora, en la cama de un hospital, llorando como una magdalena y con mucha hambre.

Me separe con delicadeza de Alice. Mi llanto se había convertido en un sollozo atrapado en mi garganta que pronto dejarían de sonar.

Mire a Alice a los ojos con timidez.

-Te quiero, Alice. Eres la mejor amiga que… -Y ahí comenzó de nuevo el llanto descontrolado.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve llorando como una ardida?

Posiblemente, tres horas.

El doctor Grandy me dio de alta. Alice fue muy dulce y me trajo ropa para cambiarme.

¿Mencione su buen sentido de la moda?

Escogió unos lindos pantalones de mezclilla hasta la rodilla. Una blusa de tres cuartos roja, con lentejuelas doradas con la palabra ¨HOT¨ a la altura de mis senos, ajustada; zapatos de piso rojos de charol con un moño negro pequeño.

Me sentía bonita.

Al salir por las puertas del hospital, me sentí como en una pasarela. Es decir, había fotógrafos por todos lados. Mi nueva mejor amiga me agarró de las manos y me arrastró –literalmente- al estacionamiento.

Abrí la boca como un pez cuando vi el auto que ella conducía.

-¿E-es tuyo este Porsche? –Grité como histérica.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Ajá, ¿no es una preciosidad? –Dijo mientras acariciaba de modo cariñoso el cofre-. Es mi bebé.

La mire raro.

-¡Vamos! ¡Súbete, lenta! –Habló con entusiasmo, mientras saltaba dentro del coche.

Observé por unos segundos el auto, para luego subirme del lado del copiloto.

-¡Vamos de compras! –Chilló, Alice, mientras pisaba el acelerador.

Íbamos a 150 kilómetros por hora. Mis uñas estaban encajadas en el asiento de cuero negro, mis dientes estaban fuertemente apretados y mis ojos abiertos de par en par, asustados.

Estaba asustada, lo admito, Alice conducía como una loca.

-¡Baja la velocidad, A-Alice! –Grité, con temor.

Ella rió encantada.

En cuanto llegamos, ella me tomo la mano y corrió hacia la entrada del centro comercial. Abrí los ojos lo máximo de su capacidad mientras veía que Alice tenía ocho bolsas y recién salíamos de la primera tienda. Casi siempre estaba a punto de caerme, iba dando traspiés de vez en cuando; y es que si vas de compras con la pequeña chica, mejor lleva tenis y prepárate como si fueras a un maratón de veinte kilómetros.

Llegamos a la tienda que me dijo que más le gustaba –y a mí, para que negarlo- Victoria´s Secret.

Un rubor se impuso en mi rostro cuando vi la lencería más atrevida que en mi vida había visto.

-¡Mira este! –Chilló, mi amiga-. ¡Es perfecto para ti!

Era un blusón para dormir, que me llegaba solo para tapar lo necesario –en realidad no tapaba nada- negro de encaje, pero el 50% de este era transparente, por lo que se podía notar mi ropa interior o mi desnudez si no me la ponía para dormir.

El rubor de hace un rato se intensificó, la cara me ardía y estaba tan roja como un foquito de navidad.

-Alice… -Gemí con vergüenza-. No traigo dinero.

Ella me miró ofendida.

-Va a ser un regalo –Replicó, con el ceño fruncido.

Vi como Alice iba a la caja registradora a pagarlo, junto con el conjunto que ella había escogido.

-¿Estás loca, Alice? –Le dije, preocupada-. ¡No necesito ese blusón! Además cuesta una fortuna.

Alice se giro para mirarme extraño. Aquel brillo de curiosidad reapareció en sus ojos. Me regalo aquella sonrisa sincera que siempre me daba y agito la cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos se vieran graciosos.

-Sabía que te debía escoger como mejor amiga… -Susurro para más para sí misma que para mí-. Eres diferente…

Se quedó pensativa unos momentos. La mire con la curiosidad pintada en mi rostro estupefacto. ¿Ella creía que era diferente? ¿En qué? ¿Por qué soy italiana?

Estaba tan concentrada en mis cavilaciones que me asuste cuando comenzó a carcajearse. Corrió a abrazarme como en el hospital y como el primer día susurró a mi oído:

-Seremos las mejores amigas, Bella –Y luego, agregó-: No lo dudes.

Se separó y besó mi mejilla derecha, para luego ir a la caja a pagar.

De verdad Alice era una verdadera amiga.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado, Swan? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro… Err… -¿cuál era su apellido?

Caminamos al local de helados, Alice pidió uno de menta y yo uno de fresa.

El chico era muy guapo, rubio y… ¡Esperen! ¡Era el chico rubio que tenía una gemela!

-La casa invita –Habló con una sonrisa, mientras nos daba nuestros helados.

-Gracias, Jazz –Replicó, la chica de cabellos negros con una sonrisa.

Alice comenzó a saborear su helado –igual que yo- mientras yo la miraba inquisitivamente.

-Ya suéltalo, Bella –Dijo sin despegar la vista de su helado.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-¿Quién es? ¿De dónde lo conoces? ¿Te gusta? –Inquirí, sin pararme a respirar un poco. Así que al final tome una gran bocanada de aire, mientras con ansias esperaba la respuesta de Alice.

-Jasper Hale. Nos conocemos desde pequeños. No, no me gusta –La miré desilusionada por la última respuesta-. ¡Lo amo!

-¡Ahh! –Chillé, mientras saltaba como loca, olvidándome del helado.

Ya había mencionado que no coordinaba muy bien mis pies. Bien, pues salte, me resbale y el helado, voló y voló hasta caerme en la cabeza.

Genial, este día no puede ir peor.

-¿Alice? –Sonó una voz aterciopelada.

Me giré para encontrarme con el chico por el cual me había desmayado unas horas atrás. Exacto, Edward Cullen.

Ahora sí, el día no puede empeorar.

¿Por qué tenía que nacer con esta _torpeza_?

* * *

;)

Hiiii!!!

Ke cuentan personitas detras de la pantalla???

Aki subo el 3° cap.

Estoy triste xque ya casi entro a la escuela. Y si entro a la escuela, no actualizo pronto. Y si no actualizo pronto...¡NO RECIBO REVIEWS!

:´( ¡¡¡

Ahora... Espero ke dejen su lindo comentario review, para saber ke les árecio, ¿capichan?

ChaooOo!!!

**_¿¿REVIEWS??_**


	4. AYUDA

_**_The Transferred_**_

_**Chapter 4_AYUDA_**_

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Creo que fue un error venir a Forks.

Prácticamente… ¡Mis hermanos me odian!

-¡Emmett Cullen! –Regaño mi madre, mientras veía _nuestra_ habitación hecha un mugrero.

¿Ahí se suponía que dormiría?

Había ropa –sucia- por toda la habitación. Posters en las paredes de grupos y cantantes de música que en mi vida había oído hablar de ellos. ¿Muse? ¿Linkin Park?

Antes de irme, las paredes eran de color crema y ahora miraba con horror como las paredes eran de un feo verde musgo. Rodee los ojos cuando vi como mi tonto hermano se encogía de hombros.

-Llegó antes –Se excusó. No pensó mucho su excusa, y para yo no ser una de esas personas que las usan, me di cuenta de lo patética que sonó.

A mi madre casi le salía humo por las orejas. Sonreí. Adoraba mi sonrisa, era torcidamente sexy.

-Te dije ayer que limpiaras todo antes de la llegada de tu hermano…

-No te agobies, mamá –Dije, mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. Ella era unos centímetros más baja que yo, pero aún así, más alta que Alice-. Yo le ayudare a limpiar… Este _desastre_.

Esme me dio una sonrisa dulce, acompañada de una tierna mirada maternal. Aww, por lo menos mis padres si me querían.

-Sí que bien, regreso Edward el hijo perfecto –Susurro, Emmett con un tono ácido dirigiéndome una mirada de odio.

Mi madre no la vio, ni mucho menos escucho lo que él –celoso- de mi hermano mayor había dicho.

Sin querer deje caer el brazo que tenía alrededor de los hombros de mi madre, y palidecí.

-Los dejo para que charlen –Habló, serenamente, mientras nos miraba a los dos-. Tienen muchas cosas de que hablar… Ustedes entienden, cosas de hombres…

Salió de la habitación, con pasos gráciles pero rápidos. La seguí con la vista hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. Todo se quedó en silencio.

-¿Y bien? –Inquirió, Emmett. La habitación era muy grande y espaciosa, y en el fondo de esta muy, pero muy al fondo, se encontraba mi _antigua_ cama, bajo montones de kilos de ropa… ¿Mía?

Mi hermano estaba sentado en una silla de madera frente a un escritorio. Este contaba con una lámpara de oficina, una computadora, libros y dos cajones para meter otras cosas. En tiempos anteriores _yo _ocupaba ese escritorio.

Él me regalo una sonrisa burlona y se levanto.

Camino al closet de dos puertas –este era el doble de mi tamaño de ancho y unos 2 metros de largo- y saco una playera gris oscuro con el nombre de otro grupo extraño ¿The Cure?

Se quito la verde que traía y se la puso en su lugar. Se agacho para ver debajo de la ropa regada en el piso del closet y saco un tenis negro.

-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde dejaste el otro, Emmy? –Susurró para sí mismo.

Se me escapo una sonrisa burlona. ¿Emmy? ¿Quién demonios le llamaba así?

A menos que quisieras verte con los _dos_ ojos morados, una nariz rota y sin ningún diente, nunca de los nuncas debes llamarlo así.

Se calzó el tenis y corrió en un pie por toda la habitación buscando el otro bendito tenis. Fue una escena cómica, ya que el grandulón de mi hermano se veía tonto –más de lo que es- y desesperado.

-¡El baño! –Exclamó de repente corriendo –en un pie- hacía el baño familiar. Se oyó una risa victoriosa-. ¡Sabía que te encontraría tenis de…!

-¡Emmett! –Gritó la voz de mi madre desde la planta baja.

-¡Lo siento! –Se disculpó mi hermano con una sonrisa –donde se veían sus hoyuelos en las mejillas- y un ligero sonrojo.

Peino su cabello de forma casual.

-¿Vas a salir? –Pregunté, sonriéndole. Él me miró con una significativa mirada y luego se volvió a concentrar en lavarse los dientes.

-¿Buewwo, a wi we twe imwortwa, edwawrd? –Traducción: Bueno, ¿a ti que te importa, Edward?

Me estremecí ligeramente y suspiré.

-Ok, voy abajo a comer algo. No he comido nada desde hace 8 horas –Murmure, más para mí que para él.

-¿Quién demonios te pregunto? –Dijo, Emmett sonriéndome burlón.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y vi a mi madre preparando algo de comer.

Olía deliciosa. Ella tarareaba una canción, que identifique como la que le había compuesto a ella en el piano. Sonreí dulcemente. La recordaba y eso era más que suficiente para mí, para saber que mi mamá no me había olvidado nunca.

-La tararea siempre. Día y noche –Sonó la voz de Emmett detrás de mí.

Di un brinquito. No lo había escuchado bajar.

-¡Oh, queridos! –Exclamó ella, mientras se volteaba a vernos-. ¿Van a salir?

Ella sonreía radiante, pensando que Emmett y yo nos habíamos reconciliado, o algo similar.

Sentí como la incomodidad de mi hermano y mía, crecía en el ambiente. Sonreí para ocultar esto.

-Eh… Yo… -Balbucee, sin encontrar que decir. ¿Cómo decirle que no le caía precisamente _bien_ a mi hermano?

-Má, iré a una cita con Rose a una cita. _Solos_ –Enfatizó la palabra `solos´.

Ella lo miró reprobatoriamente.

-Mi querida Rose Hale, puede esperar hasta otra oportunidad –Dijo, seria, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-. Tu hermano Edward acaba de llegar…

-Por desgracia… -Musitó quedito-

-… Y debemos de tratar hacerlo sentir bien –Terminó su discurso.

Me encogí de hombros y camine hacía la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, Edward? –Preguntó mi madre.

No me giré a verla. Simple y sencillamente porque no quería ver su sonrisa que haría que acompañara a Emmett.

-Eh… Tengo cosas que hacer, má – Musité abriendo la puerta principal.

Me dirigí a la cochera, donde se suponía tenía que estar mi Volvo plateado que mis padres me habían regalado el año pasado y que dijeron que me lo darían cuando yo regresara a mi país de origen: E.U.A.

Con el dedo índice acaricie el auto. Una suave capa de polvo lo cubría, sin embargo, sabía que lo habían estado limpiando, ya que la capa era muy fina y apenas y estaba algo sucio. Si no lo hubieran mantenido en limpio, ahora estará gris oscuro en vez de plateado.

Le di una vuelta completa revisando el parachoques. Era tan… _Perfecto_ para mí.

Sonreí torcidamente y monte el coche del lado del conductor.

Se sentía bien el volante. Me sentía poderoso. Los asientos de cuero negro estaban tan cómodos que podría dormir ahí en vez de la cama que tenía en _mi_ habitación.

Pise el acelerador y salí como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

¿A dónde iría?

Hacía años que no venía a este pequeño pueblecito.

Conduje sin rumbo fijo. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve conduciendo. Pudieron ser minutos u horas. Hasta que di con un centro comercial concurrido. Imagine que debía ser muy visitado porque además de que entraba mucha gente, era muy grande.

Estacione el coche cerca de la entrada. No quería arriesgarme a que alguien se lo robara y tardara _horas_ en dar vueltas en el estacionamiento buscando el auto cuando haya sonado su alarma.

Salí del coche con mucha arrogancia. Me coloqué los lentes de sol –que me hacían lucir aún _más_ sexy- y camine hacia la entrada del centro comercial.

Todas las chicas se me quedaban viendo, lo que no era sorpresa y yo solo atinaba a sonreírles más.

-¡Ahh! –Gritó alguien, por lo que me giré rápidamente.

Allí junto a una chica en el suelo, cubierta de helado de fresa, se encontraba Alice.

Corrí junto a ellas.

-¿Alice? –Pregunte, sonriente.

Las dos se giraron a verme, Alice rodo los ojos y la chica se sonrojo.

Le tendí una mano, para ayudar a levantarla. Ella me miró con sus bonitos ojos cafés.

¡Un segundo! Yo ya había visto esa mirada y ese sonrojo.

-Eres la chica de la oficina… -Susurre. Esta se sonrojó más, hasta parecer semáforo en alto.

La chica miró mis ojos. Juro que me perdí en sus ojos achocolatados. Nos quedamos mucho tiempo así, hasta que…

Ella comenzó a derretirse –no literalmente- como helado. Fue cuando recordé que sobre sus cabellos castaños había caído helado.

Saqué un pañuelo de mi chaqueta y se la tendí.

-Soy Edward Cullen. Hermano de Alice –Me presente, sonriéndole.

-Bella Swan… Amiga de Alice –Su voz era suave y muy dulce.

Tomo el pañuelo y se limpio la ropa. Me sonrió dulcemente.

-Creo que mejor iré al baño a quitármelo. Gracias –Dijo, mientras se giraba a los sanitarios con paso lento y carente de gracia, pero aún así, me pareció el caminar más hermoso que haya visto.

Sonreí aún más. Definitivamente tenía que ser _mía_.

* * *

Hey...Hey!!!

Soy yo otra vez...

Me dormi tarde y me levante temprano para subir este capi.

Pero cuando iba a subirlo, se me fue la conexión a Internet T.T!!

Por lo que ahora a las 2:15 de la tarde, horario de México, estoy subiendo el capitulo 4, (¿4?)

Ja!

Me gustho como Edward es tierno...Awww!!!

Bueno hasta aki!!!

ChaAoO!!

¿**_REVIEWS_**?


	5. LOCA

_**_The Transferred_**_

_**Chapter 5_LOCA_**_

* * *

**BPOV**

-Creo que mejor iré al baño a quitármelo –Musité mirando sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Era un milagro que no me volviera a .

Me volteé hacia los baños, intentando no tropezar con el helado. Alice se puso a mi altura…

¡Alice! Ella no me dijo que era Cullen, ni mucho menos que era hermana de Edward. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño. ¿Dijo que seríamos las mejores amigas? Sí, lo dijo. ¿Entonces por qué me oculto su apellido?

Abrí la puerta del baño y entre a trompicones. Le di una mirada torturada a la chica castaña del espejo. **Yo**. Derramaba el helado por todas partes.

La señora de la limpieza me miro con el ceño fruncido. Negué con la cabeza y me dedique a limpiar los rastros de mi helado de mi cabello, cuello y ropa.

-¿Te ayudo? –Dijo la voz cantarina de Alice.

La miré a través del espejo y suspire. Ella me la debía por no decirme nada, así que me la cobraría ignorándola como un cero a la izquierda.

Continúe intentando quitar el helado de mi ropa, pero no funcionaba.

-Puedes usar la ropa que te compre –Susurro, mi amiga con la cabeza abajo, mirando sus zapatos.

Intentaba darme lastima. Pero, aun así ahora más que nunca necesitaba de ella.

-Gracias, Allie –Hablé mirándola de frente –me aburrí de mirar gente a través del espejo-, mientras ella sonreía alegre.

Comenzó a danzar hacia la señora de limpieza y la sacó de los baños públicos. Sonreí burlona. A ver si ahora me miraba feo esa tipa.

Alice comenzó a quitarme la ropa, hasta quedar en ropa interior. Quitó los restos de helado que quedaron en mi espalda.

-Esta fríaaa… -Me quejé, cuando paso el agua jabonosa por mi cuerpo.

La pequeña chica me miró burlesca. Se estaba vengando. Solo conocía a Alice menos de un día, pero sentía que la conocía como si fuera mi hermana perdida.

Me puso una extraña crema rosa por _todo_ el cuerpo. La miré horrorizada.

-¿Qué mierda es eso? –Pregunte. Ella sonrió aún más y se encogió de hombros. Debía admitir que olía rico, a fresas y fresias.

De una de las veinte mil bolsas sacó un vestido verde limón muy bonito. Me llegaba unos cinco centímetros antes de la rodilla. Tenía un escote en forma de V en la parte delantera y se amarra al cuello; eran cintas color negro, pero eran parte del vestido. Un cinturón ancho, negro a la altura de la cintura y caderas.

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

-Te ves preciosa –Alabó aún sonriendo con aprobación.

Me dio unos zapatos de tacón de aguja de negros.

-¿Estás loca, Alice Cullen? –Exclamé asustada-. ¡Podría matarme!

Alice perdió su sonrisa y frunció los labios, hasta quedar en una línea recta, tensa. Ahora sí temía por mi integridad física. Abrí los ojos como platos, mientras palidecía.

Me observó durante unos segundos. Sus ojos eran retadores; el tono verde de sus ojos destelló con furia. Pasaron varios minutos en que ninguna de las dos abrió la boca –yo por el miedo tenía la boca seca y no podía hablar, ella por tener fruncidos los labios mostrando su desacuerda- hasta que Alice suspiró con dramatismo.

-No te obligare a usarlos, _Isabella_ –Pronunció mi nombre con ironía-. Pero en tres días vendremos a comprarte zapatos de piso y botas… ¡Ah! Y esos encantadores tenis azules…

-¡Hey, hey! Espera un momento, Alice –Interrumpí, sorprendida-. _Yo_ ya _tengo_ ropa, no _necesito_ que _tú_ me compres cosas. Es innecesario.

Cullen frunció el ceño.

-Yo _quiero_ hacerlo… -Suspiró-. Eres como la _hermana_ que nunca conocí.

Mis ojos se comenzaron a nublar. ¿Es qué este día no pararía de llorar?

Sequé mis ojos con la punta de mis dedos. Conmovida.

-Gracias, Allie… Yo me siento igual –Susurré, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Ella correspondió mi abrazo con efusividad. Rió cantarinamente.

Se separó rápidamente, y busco entre las bolsas un par de zapatos de piso negros, con un mini cinturón en la parte de los dedos. Me los tendió con una sonrisa cómplice bailoteando en sus labios. Abrí la boca, sorprendida. ¿Todo este tiempo había tenido zapatos de piso guardados en esas bolsas? ¿Cuántos más tendría? La mire de forma acusadora, entrecerrando mis ojos y señalándola con el dedo índice.

-Son sólo 30 bolsas –Dijo, restándole importancia-. Suelo comprar más que eso.

Baje la mano con la que la apuntaba y me sonroje. Alice volvió a reír.

-¿Te han dicho qué te ves muy bonita cuando te sonrojas? –Inquirió dándome una mirada pícara.

El sonrojo aumento y sentía como me ardía el rostro. Me lo habían dicho, muchas veces.

-Eh… -Intente concentrarme en otra cosa-. ¿Ya terminaste?

Me vio de manera ofendida.

-Todavía falta el maquillaje y los accesorios –Replico en tono enfadado.

Suspire –igual que ella- dramáticamente.

De otra bolsa saco unas arracadas verdes esmeraldas largas. Me recordaron a los atrapa sueños. Me las puso velozmente, como si tuviera prisa. Me colocó un collar del mismo color, largo hasta la altura de mis senos. Fue hasta su bolso _Armani_ de mil quinientos dólares, buscó algo durante un par de minutos. Me comencé a desesperar.

-Aliceee…. –Urgí, impaciente.

Me fulmino con la mirada. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda y no precisamente del frío.

Luego de unos segundos, tenía entre manos un estuche, no, un kit de belleza completo.

Puso una sombra clara sobre el párpado superior. Maquillo levemente, por lo que se notaba muy poco, pero se notaba un destello verde. En la parte inferior era una sombra gris, y le daba un toque de profundidad a mis ojos; los delineo con un delineador negro. Pensó que el rubor no era necesario, ya que me sonrojaba con mucha facilidad; resultado: un sonrojo. Los labios fue lo más simple, un gloss rosa.

Ella sonrió con una satisfacción. Me sentí como una muñeca Barbie, que le haces lo que quieras, solo que Barbie es una rubia despampanante y yo soy lo opuesto a eso.

-Vamos, Alice. Deja de mirarme tanto –Dije, cohibida.

Alice rió.

-Solo disfruto de mis logros –Replicó con una mirada severa.

-Ajá –Repliqué con incredulidad.

Cogió las bolsas. Abrí la puerta del baño para que pudiera pasar. Al salir estaba la señora de la limpieza, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los labios y el ceño fruncidos. Le sonreí, intentando apaciguar las cosas. Esta solo me miro con mucha incredulidad y sorpresa. Tal vez por el cambio de look, o algo así. Me encogí ligeramente de hombros. Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja, supuse que estaba contenta que todo el mundo me mirara por él como ella me había cambiado. Es decir, de chica torpe llena de helado a semi modelo internacional. Me entristecí cuando me di cuenta que era imposible que yo fuera una modelo.

Era totalmente lo opuesto a guapa.

Fue de esperarse que mi nueva mejor amiga se diera cuenta de mi cambio de humor.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bella? –Preguntó, preocupada. Ella no era de las que esconden sus sentimientos. Ya sea que este feliz, triste o enojada, ella lo demuestra-. No te gusta que te miren.-Supuso con los ojos entrecerrados.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, Allie –Miré sus ojitos entrecerrados-. Pensaba que… Yo nunca podría ser tan guapa como…-No podía decirle que como una modelo; ella creería que hablamos de Edward-. _Tú_.

Me frunció el ceño. Sabía que era una mala mentirosa, pero el temblor de mis labios se podría interpretar como llanto contenido.

-¡Pero qué dices, Bella! –Exclamó enojada-. Tú eres tan hermosa como te lo permitas ser. Y déjame decirte que si continuas con esa actitud pesimista, me lo voy a creer.

-Pues, créetelo, _Cullen_ –Ironicé, su apellido, como ella hizo con mi nombre.

Una mirada exasperada cruzó por sus pupilas.

-No, es así –Suspiro-. Eres muy linda y… A veces no nos vemos con claridad.

La observé, sorprendida. Fue raro que ella cambiara el rumbo de su frase.

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, para ser más exactos: al Porsche 911 Turbo de Alice.

La cajuela quedo repleta de las bolsas de compras, muy a duras se cerró.

-¿Te dejo en tu casa? –Inquirió, antes de volver a cantar la canción que estaba en la radio. La identifiqué como Love Game de Lady Gaga.

No había pensado en donde quedarme. Las cosas que había traído se habían quedado en el hospital con la promesa de que volvería ese día por ellas. La pregunta aquí era: ¿Dónde quedarme?

-Primero pasamos al hospital por mis cosas y luego me dejas en un motel del pueblo –Grité. La música estaba baja, solo para ambientar, pero Alice gritaba –cantaba, en este caso- como loca.

Frenó de golpe. Si no fuera porque tenía el cinturón de seguridad, me hubiera estampado contra el parabrisas.

-¿¡Un motel!? ¿¡Estás loca, Bella Swan!? –Chilló.

Suspiré. Alice estaba loca.

**

* * *

**

Hoolaas!!!

Tarde ahora si en subir el capi, pero... tengo excusa!!!

Entre a la escuela -como ya sabrán- y la maestra de geografía nos encarga muchos trabajos!!!

Dios!!!

Este capitulo me encantho porque Bella se dió cuentha de lo desquiciada que es Alice!!!

Jajaja!!

Nos vemos!

Bye, Bye!

¿¡REVIEWS!?


	6. PADRES

_**_The Transferred_**_

_**Chapter 6_PADRES_**_

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Ignore todas las peticiones de Alice por convencerme de quedarme en su casa. Hasta me dijo que podría pagar mis gastos como huésped lavando _su_ ropa.

Las negué.

Aunque fue muy difícil cuando puso su puchero de perrito triste. Se veía tan tierna con ese gesto.

Le dije que me las ingeniaría para encontrar un lugar donde pasarla estas semanas. Ella tras un suspiro, accedió a dejarme buscar un lugar por mi cuenta. Realmente parecía triste de que no quisiera irme a su casa, pero con Edward Cullen viviendo ahí, no creo que sea posible que ande por la casa sin cometer alguna estupidez.

Y con estupidez me refería a mis constantes sonrojos, balbuceos y caídas que sufría continuamente. A pesar de que el modelo se había portado muy bien conmigo aquella vez del helado, sentía que si nos pusieran en la misma habitación era de dos: o teníamos sexo salvaje o ni me atrevía a mirarle o hablarle. La primera fue mi favorita. Pero era obvio que la segunda sería lo que pasaría. Y si era así, preferiría no quedarme en la misma habitación que el.

Estaba en el Porsche, viendo por la ventana, cuando pasamos por una pintoresca casa de un piso, pero aun así grande. Las paredes eran de un azul celeste y la puerta era blanca con detalles de flores talladas en esta. Tenían un jardín precioso lleno de orquídeas y claveles, haciéndola ver mucho más bonita. Y para que pareciera aún más casa de cuentos de hadas, tenía una chimenea por la cual en esos momentos salía humo.

Alice se dio cuenta de mi cara de sorpresa. Le pregunte de quien era esa casa y ella respondió con una sonrisa que pertenecía a la familia Hale.

-¿Quiénes son los Hale? –Pregunté, con la curiosidad pintada en mis facciones.

Ella sonrió con picardía.

-¿Recuerdas al chico de los helados? –Asentí, recordando que mi amiga lo amaba-. El es un Hale. Hay dos familias muy adineradas aquí en Forks: la primera los Cullen.-Sonrió. Sus dientes blancos destellaron-. La segunda, los Hale.

Así que ambos pertenecían a familias ricas. Mi cara se contrajo de dolor cuando me di cuenta de que Edward y yo éramos de _distintos_ mundos. Aleje esos pensamientos esperando que Alice no se diera cuenta y puse una sonrisa.

Mi madre Renée Swan era una mesera de un restaurante de tres estrellas en Italia, por lo que su salario era más o menos bueno. Siempre había preferido a mi papá, ósea, al admirable jefe de policía Charlie Swan. Su trabajo como jefe pagaba un poquito mejor que el de mi madre, pero aún así nuestro estatus social era de nivel intermedio, ni ricachones ni muertos de hambre. Teníamos lo suficiente para vivir.

Alice evaluó mi expresión durante unos segundos que me parecieron interminables.

Trate de aligerar el ambiente tenso.

-¿Q-qué, tengo changos en la cara, Alice? –Musité con ironía, mientras intentaba no ponerme colorada frente a ella.

Rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza, para después volver a arrancar.

-No. Es solo… Olvídalo, Bells –Vi como Alice buscaba una buena canción en la radio.

_(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

-¿Hot and cold? –Inquirí, rebotando en mi asiento de la pura emoción.

¡Amaba esa canción!

Desde que la oí en la radio hace no mucho, me había hechizado. Y es que la letra tenía un significado… No había palabras para describir lo certera que era.

-¿Te gusta Katty Perry, Bella? –Preguntó, la chica de cabellos negros con una sonrisa.

Asentí. Las dos comenzamos a cantar a todo pulmón la letra.

Llegamos al hospital y recogí mis pertenencias. Ni siquiera mi madre fue a tomarse un tiempo para despedirse, según Alice, solo dejo las maletas y se retiro.

Mi padre no había venido porque su trabajo como policía le pedía demasiado y a veces no tenía tiempo para mí y mi madre. Por eso mi madre hizo –_obligo_- a mi padre a que exigiera unas vacaciones de tres meses, para ellos _dos_.

¿Y qué de mí? Yo también extrañaba a mi papá, siempre. Me enoje –o me puse furiosas, como lo quieran ver- cuando ella dijo que eran vacaciones para ellos dos, y que como no tenían dinero para viajar, me dejarían al otro lado del mundo para ir a estudiar.

Mis maletas –que eran tres y una bolsa para salir- las tuvimos que dejar en los asientos traseros, pues la cajuela iba llena.

De regreso al área donde se ubicaban la mayoría de las casas, vi de nuevo la casa Hale y sonreí.

-¿A qué se dedican los padres de Jasper? –Pregunté, observando como de la casa salía una joven rubia.

-Jazz tiene una gemela –Dijo viendo a la rubia. Sonó el claxon y la chica –que en esos momentos estaba regando las orquídeas- volteo a vernos y le regalo una sonrisa a Alice.

-Ah –Fue todo lo que solté, eso no era lo que le había preguntado.

Su rostro se ensombreció.

-Sus padres fallecieron el año pasado –Musitó, viendo la carretera.

Supuse que no quería entrar en detalles, por lo que no la presione.

-¿Y los tuyos, Alice? –Dije con la voz algo pastosa. No sabía el porqué había salido así, y estaba segura de que no quería saberlo.

Ella se recompuso y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Mi padre, Carlisle, es doctor del hospital de Forks –Dijo con entusiasmo y me dio una mirada significativa. Yo enrojecí al comprenderla, claro, ahí me habían llevado esta mañana-.Y mi mamá, Esme es chef de un restaurante en Port Angels.

-Wow, Alice. Con razón compras demasiado –Murmure con una sonrisa.

-Es lo mínimo que pueden hacer por mi –Replicó con tono severo.

Allie me miró y suspiro. Se detuvo en una calle desierta.

-Cuando éramos más chicos, Edward, Emmett y yo, teníamos metas como cualquier niño –Sonrió, melancólica-. Cada quien tenía un sueño, Emmett quería ser jugador estrella del basquetbol profesional; Edward quería ser modelo.-Puso los ojos en blanco y luego suspiró con aire soñador-. Y yo, bailarina de ballet internacional.

Miró atreves del parabrisas y volvió a sonreír con tristeza.

Yo la miré, asombrada. Pues sí que tenían grandes metas.

-Mis padres no tenían el suficiente dinero para mandarnos a todos a escuelas especializadas para lo que queríamos. Pues mi mamá era ayudante de el cocinero del restaurante donde ahora ella es chef y papá era un enfermero –Sonrió, recordando-. No ganaban mucho, como te imaginaras.

Yo asentí, impaciente por escuchar el resto de la historia.

-Por lo que de sus tres hijos, escogieron a Edward para cumplir su sueño –Su sonrisa se borro y su expresión se volvió neutra-. A Emmett y a mí nos hicieron a un lado y Edward e hizo famoso. Fin de la historia.

Me quede sin palabras.

Alice quería decir que Edward era el favorito, y, aunque no lo mencionó, era obvio que sus palabras querían decir eso.

Que mientras ella y su hermano mayor iban a una escuela pública en el pueblito este, Edward era quien estudiaba fuera, para luego convertirse en modelo y volverse mundialmente famoso.

Las lágrimas de los ojos de Alice comenzaron a salir.

Ella había hecho mucho por mí. Así que le di un abrazo y una sonrisa sincera.

-Todo está bien. Todo estará bien… -Canturreé, acariciando sus lisos cabellos negros.

* * *

**Chicas!!!**

**Capi.6!!**

**Lo sé, llevo ya 6 capitulos!!!**

**Adivinen donde se quedara Bells...!!!!**

**Kien lo adivine le dejare un MP con adelantho!!!**

**Jaja, una pista: No son los Cullen!!!**

**_¿¡REVIEWS!?_**


	7. SISTER

_**_The Transferred_**_

_**Chapter 7 _SISTER_**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Estaba viendo la televisión en la sala. No había nada bueno, por lo que solo hacía zapping.

No me podía sacar de la cabeza a la chica castaña, Bella. Pero aunque no sabía de dónde provenía ese ángel, me di cuenta que su acento no era americano. Lo más extraño, fue el cómo sus ojos me hipnotizaron, como me quede ahí, parado, viéndola como un completo idiota.

Sonreí cuando entro a la sala Alice con trece bolsas llenas.

Recordaba, vagamente, que eran más de veinte bolsas. Pero con Alice, no se sabía que era lo que pasaba cuando se refiere a _compras_.

-¿Qué tal? –Saludé, amablemente.

Pasó de largo y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba mi madre. La saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Creo que era algo personal, el hecho de que tanto como Emmett y Alice me odiaran, ya que mis padres no se comportaban así conmigo.

Revisé la hora en mi reloj de muñeca. ¡Santo Dios! Eran las 7 pm.

Camine, vacilante, a la cocina donde Alice cacareaba alegremente sobre su día.

-Le ofrecí de buena gana quedarse aquí, mami –Replicó rápidamente, sonriendo.

-¡Ay! Alice… Y ¿qué dijo? –Pregunto, mi madre devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Alice puso una cara pensativa. Tuve que fruncir los labios para no reírme de su mueca, pero aún así salió una sonrisa torcida.

Miró a mi mamá con ojos torturados y luego suspiró –como siempre, con dramatismo-.

-Ow, mami… -Musitó, con una sonrisa que no llego a los ojos-. ¡No quiso!-Lloriqueó.

Mi mamá le dio una mirada preocupada.

-¿Y dónde se va a quedar, hija? –Inquirió, tranquilizadoramente. Estaba lavando algunos trastes sucios y secándolos.

Se me ocurrió la brillante idea de ayudarla. Entre completamente a la cocina, y tomé el trapo que sostenía entre sus manos. Ella me dio una mirada interrogante, a la que respondí con una sonrisa.

Terminó de lavar ese plato y me lo paso para secarlo.

Alice me dio una mirada fulminante. Inmediatamente me encogí. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego frunció el ceño.

-Se va a quedar con el _perro_ –Escupió, entre dientes.

-¡Alice! –Reprendió mi madre.

Mi hermana ni se inmuto y sonrió ampliamente.

-Los siento –Se disculpo, con tono inocente-. Costumbre.

Mamá la miró con los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

-Los Black no les han hecho nada a ustedes –Informó, con un tono maternal.

Alice frunció aún más el ceño y los labios. Estaba molesta.

Casi podía ver como el humo salía por sus diminutas orejas.

-¡Pero qué dices, má! –Replicó, con un tono enojado-. ¡Sabes muy bien lo que _nos_ ha hecho ese…! ¡_PERRO_!

Oí como el plato que sostenía mi madre entre sus manos, caía al lavabo y salpicaba agua enjabonada. Estaba en shock. Se giró lentamente y señalo a Alice con un dedo acusador.

-A… Tu… Habitación… Alice –Dijo, entrecortadamente. Respiraba con dificultad.

Deje el trapo a un lado y ayude a mi madre a sentarse en una silla. Ella miró a la nada.

Corrí por un vaso a la alacena, pero ahí solo había sartenes.

-Están en la repisa de abajo –Susurró, mi hermana, antes de girarse. Salió de la cocina con pasos normales. Me asuste. Alice danzaba, no caminaba.

Agarré deprisa el vaso y lo llene de agua. Se lo entregué lentamente, esperando su reacción. Sus manos temblaban. Tomó el agua y se estremeció. Estaba preocupado por mi madre.

¿Quiénes eran los Black?

Tomé el teléfono de la cocina y le marqué a mi padre. Contesto al segundo timbre; le dije el estado en el que se encontraba y el porqué se había alterado. Respondió que en unos minutos iba a estar aquí.

Mi madre alzó la vista y me miró suplicante.

-No, Edward. La culpa no es de Allie –Suspiró-. ¡Es mía!

Yo la miré, horrorizado. ¿Qué quería decir con que ella tenía la culpa? ¡Sí Alice fue la que le grito!

La abracé y bese su frente.

-Ya. Todo va estar bien ahora, ¿sí? –Murmure, distraídamente, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Carlisle llegó en menos de veinte minutos. Beso en los labios a mi madre y la abrazo.

Sonreí. Ellos de verdad que se amaban.

Camine hacia a las escaleras, cuando escuche el débil murmullo de la voz de mis padres, agradeciéndome.

Subí rápidamente y toqué a la puerta de Alice.

Me abrió la puerta con una mirada fulminante. Ni me inmute. Ahora me encontraba muy enojado con ella. La empuje delicadamente dentro de la habitación dentro de la habitación. Cerré la puerta con seguro.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Mary Alice Cullen? –Inquirí, molesto. Tenía las aletas de mi nariz estaban dilatados y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Miró sus uñas con indiferencia.

-A ti no te debo explicaciones –Replico mordaz-. ¡Se las debo a mis papás!

Mi mirada era fría y molesta. Era como mirar el hielo.

La tomé bruscamente del brazo y con una voz rasposa musite:

-Mira, Alice, mi mamá se puso mal por ti… A todo esto, ¿qué demonios les he hecho a ti y a Emmett para qué se porten así conmigo? –Sonrió, fieramente.

Agitó su brazo para liberarse. Deje de apretarlo, poco a poco, hasta soltarlo. Ella aún no perdía la sonrisa, pero sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y se entrecerraron ligeramente.

-Mira que ahora vienes a preguntar, Edward –Escupió, dolida-. Hace más de cinco años que no te vemos…. Ni te molestaste en escribirnos… ¡Ni nada!

El llanto se desató y yo la miré preocupado. ¿Tan mal había estado estos años?

¿De verdad era un completo idiota, como ella había dicho?

-L-lo siento, _sister_ –Me disculpe, mirando mis zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

_Sister_: de pequeños le solía decir así. Para todo era ´hey, _sister_´ o ´discúlpame, _sister_´, pero casi siempre la llamaba así. Era mi hermana y siempre lo sería, así qué, ¿por qué no llamarla así?

Pero en estos momentos me encontraba tan enojado conmigo mismo por desilusionar a mis hermanos que lo único que atiné a hacer fue abrazarme a mí mismo.

De pronto, tenía tanto frío. Y no era por el ambiente de Forks.

Alice dijo algo en un tono bajito que me sonó como: ´igual que de niño, no cambia´.

Arrastré mis pies a la cama y me senté sobre ella; mirando mis pies.

**Alice POV**

Vi como Edward miraba el suelo, ido.

Mi corazón se encogió. Sabía que mis palabras le habían afectado.

´_L-lo siento, sister_´ había dicho con un tono frágil y sincero.

Vi como en su pantalón había gotitas. Lo miré fijamente y vi como de sus ojos verdes –como esmeraldas- salían pequeñas lágrimas de dolor.

Cuando me acerqué a él, para abrazarlo, se encogió y sollozo más fuerte. Noté como también yo estaba llorando, pero no de dolor. Estaba liberando mi frustración, mi temor hacia el regreso de Edward y sobre todo, el dolor de mi hermano. No el mío, el de él.

Y es que al ser mellizos, lo sentía como parte mía…

Como mi yo versión masculina.

Así, que a pesar de todo el daño que me había causado –y a Emmett- lo quería con todo mí ser, lo quería como a mis ojos. Lo necesitaba y eso nunca cambiaría, yo era su _sister_.

* * *

**Subí bn rápido verdad???**

**Es que estamos a viernes y dudo que el sabado y domingo pueda subir capi...!!!**

**El bimestre pasado reprobe Ed.Física. (Ese maestro reprobador ¬¬#)**

**Por lo que tuve que aplicarme y saque 7!!**

**Asi que negociaremos caunto tiempo puedo usar mi lap...**

**Por lo que espero que me deje muxxos reviews para cuando resgrese Novaly Izazaga De Brieff fue la ganadora!!!**

**Jajaja, asi es, se queda con JACOB!!!**

**Pk... Ohhh Sorpresa!!!!**

**_¿¡REVIEWS!?_**


	8. ¿NOVIO?

_**_The Transferred_**_

_**Chapter 8 _¿NOVIO?_**_

* * *

**BPOV**

Después de que Alice terminara de desahogarse conmigo, fuimos a un local de tacos llamado ``Liberty´´. Yo no sabía que ordenar ya que nunca había ido a un restaurante de tacos, pues toda mi vida había comido pastas. Por lo que Alice me ayudo, pidió unos tacos al pastor y un refresco de cola; pedí lo mismo.

Alice hablaba hasta por los codos, no me explicaba el cómo no se había atragantado. Sonreí cuando ella me contó que hace un par de semanas se había peleado con una chica en el centro comercial, simplemente por un par de zapatos.

Reí por la mueca graciosa que hizo al describirla, pero al final, termino diciendo: ¨una hueca¨.

Mi teléfono sonó.

A pesar de dejarme a la suerte, mis padres me habían dejado un celular muy moderno. Mi rostro se iluminó cuando del identificador de llamadas apareció el nombre de mi papá.

-¡Hola! –Dije, alegremente.

-_¿Qué tal allá al otro lado del mundo, Bells?_ –Preguntó mi padre.

Reí, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Ay, papá! Si vieras que bien me ha ido… Ya tengo una amiga. Se llama Alice y está obsesionada con las compras –Relaté, mientras mi amiga hacía un mohín.

Charlie rió.

-_Espero que sean muy buenas amigas _–Replicó-. _Mándale saludos de mi parte_.

-Ajá.

La verdad que me había sorprendido su llamada. Y dudaba mucho que fuera solo para saludar. Así que con paciencia espere el verdadero motivo de su llamada. Tal vez y yo me estaba volviendo paranoica. Pero su silencio ya llevaba más de un minuto.

-¿Así que…? –Murmuré con una sonrisa.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-_Es que, verás… Tengo un viejo amigo que hace tiempo se mudó a Forks, B. Black_ –Dijo en un tono avergonzado. La paranoia volvió a mí-. _Se ofreció a alojarte en su casa durante el tiempo de tu estancia y a cambió tu…_

Su voz se hizo más triste a medida de que sus palabras continuaban.

-… _Deberás ser la novia de su hijo menor, Jacob_ –Terminó con voz apagada.

El teléfono se me resbalo de las manos –por la impresión- haciendo que la batería de este saliera volando.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? –Preguntó preocupada, Alice.

Su voz sonó lejana. Y por si fuera poco, una oscuridad aterradora me invadió.

* * *

Cuando desperté me encontraba sentada en el coche de Alice; esta bebía un café, mientras me veía atentamente.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Habló Alice, tenía la boca llena de una galleta, y rastros alrededor de su diminuta boca.

Sonreí en un intento de calmarla. Sabía que se iba a preocupar por mí. Ella era una verdadera amiga.

Me gustaba que ella fuera así por naturaleza.

Sin embargo, una vez más en el día, me veía embargada por todos mis sentimientos y el solo hecho de pensar que estoy en un continente que no es el europeo, me dan ganas de llorar más y más.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? –La preocupación de Alice era palpable en cada palabra.

Sequé mis lágrimas antes de que me derrumbara de nuevo y mantuve una expresión neutral. No quería hablar del tema, pero Alice se había abierto conmigo, era justo que yo también lo hiciera.

Le conté él como mi padre se había puesto a la defensiva, la paranoia que venía a mí y el lugar donde me quedaría, claro, que cuando le solté la condición, insistió aún más en que me quedara en su casa. Yo sabía que al menos acá tenía una manera de pagarles, pero si me iba a casa de Alice no encontraría la forma de pagarles y terminaría siendo una carga más para ellos.

Los Black me ofrecían alimento y techo, más no podía pedir.

Pero sabía que ser la novia de un desconocido, era lo que menos quería. ¿Cómo salir con un desconocido? Alguien a quien nunca has visto y no sabes cuáles son sus gustos, ¿cómo?

Entonces, me sentía tan confundida cuando le expliqué a Alice como me sentía. Mis labios temblaban y mis manos sudaban. Estaba nerviosa.

No tardamos en llegar a la casa de los Black. Era pequeña hecha de madera, pintada de rojo.

Modesta, esa palabra le quedaba correcta.

Alice no se bajo del Porsche pues dijo que no quería que se le subieran las pulgas. Yo reí, haciendo aún lado mi nerviosismo toqué ligeramente la puerta.

Tragué saliva con pesadez e intente sonreír. En vez de eso hice una mueca extraña; podía oír la risa de mi amiga por mi extraña mueca.

La puerta se abrió, dejándome ver una chica de cabellos negros, al igual que sus ojos y una bonita piel cobriza. Ella sonrió petulante y vociferó:

-¡Papá…! ¡Ya llego la chica huésped! –La mueca –que se suponía debía ser una sonrisa- se borro. Mis labios se fruncieron, hasta estar rectos.

Un señor en silla de ruedas apareció. Su expresión era feliz. Y su rostro, con las mejillas caídas y rojas y las pequeñas arruguitas que se formaban en sus ojos, me hizo sentirme como una niña de once años.

Le sonreí.

-Soy Bella Swan –Me presenté, aunque mi acento italiano llamo la atención de la chica que me había mirado como si fuera poca cosa.

De atrás de la chica, salió una chica idéntica a la a esta, por lo que supuse serían gemelas. Se veían más grandes que yo, pero no tanto.

-Soy Billy Black –Su voz sonó áspera, pero a mí se me antojo como muy cálida. Me extendió su mano y la agarre con entusiasmo-. Bienvenida, hija.

Mi sonrisa se amplió más. Me olvidé del hecho que tenía que ser novia de su hijo.

El sonido del claxon me alerto que Alice seguía aquí. Por lo que me giré y le di una mirada de disculpa.

-Eh... Voy por mis maletas y ahorita regreso –Murmuré, caminando hacia el coche amarillo.

La pequeña chica –a la que en mis interiores la llamaba duendecillo- salió del auto para abrirla cajuela.

Saco algunas bolsas de compras y me las entrego.

-¿Qué es esto? –Inquirí, mirando dudosa las bolsas.

-Te dije que eran un regalo –Replicó y se dirigió a la parte trasera del Turbo para sacar mis maletas.

Me ayudo a llevarlas a la entrada de la casa y me dio un abrazo.

-Te deje grabado mi número de teléfono en tu celular, ¿ok? –Susurró en mi oído-. Cualquier cosa que necesites…

Yo le sonreí, mientras le agradecía.

¿Qué haría yo sin la pequeña duende?

Arrancó el coche y se marchó con la promesa de que mañana nos veríamos en la escuela.

Un suspiró de tranquilidad me inundo.

-Rachel y Rebecca, acompañen a Bella a su dormitorio –Ordenó Billy, sin perder la sonrisa.

Cada una tomo una maleta, dejándome a mí con las bolsas. Además, las dos se colgaron de mis brazos como si fuéramos íntimas amigas.

-Ya que serás nuestra cuñada… -Comenzó Rebecca con una sonrisa.

-… Esperamos que nos llevemos bien –Terminó Rachel.

Odiaba que los gemelos hicieran eso. Era escalofriante.

-¿Acostumbran…? ¿Siempre terminan las frases así? –Pregunté haciendo una mueca de horror.

-Siempre –Afirmó Rachel.

-Siempre –Coincidió Rebecca.

Luego comenzaron a carcajearse como locas.

Esto parecí más casa de locos que cualquier otra cosa.

Me condujeron a una habitación individual. Era muy bonita. Las paredes eran de una tonalidad lila, en vez de ventanas tenía ventanales, blancos. Sus cortinas eran blancas, pero semi transparentes. La cama era solo para una persona, los cobertores eran morados y la base para el colchón blanco.

Sí, era muy modesta, pero eso no le quitaba la belleza.

-Si nos necesitas estamos en la habitación de al lado… -Otra vez van a comenzar…

-… Pero si quieres hablar con nuestro hermanito, es la de enfrente –Ambas sonrieron con complicidad. Un escalofrío me recorrió.

Les agradecí y me tumbe a en la cama. No tenía un closet, solo un buro de cinco cajones, color blanco.

Pero en estos momentos estaba muy cansada que no podía hacer nada.

Me acurruqué entre sábanas y pensé el cómo sería que Edward fuera mi novio.

La tristeza me invadió cuando me di cuenta de que ya tenía uno.

Sonreí, mientras veía la luna.

Deseaba que, por lo menos, mi novio fuera alguien agradable.

En mi interior había una pregunta que me rondaba y era ¿novio?

* * *

**Hola Personita detras de una PC!!!!**

**Aki traigo el capí, numero 8!!!**

**Sí, Jacob y Bella son novios!!!**

**Pero no se preocupen...**

**Ya sabrán porque...**

**Tampoco se deseperen, porque no entiendan hasta el cap 10, ya que el que sigue es un EPOV.**

**Si le guztho, ya saben comenten aka!!!**

**Por ciertho... Subi un One Shot!!! Leanlo y comenten también... A ver que les pareció!!!**

**Bye, Bye...**

**_¿¡REVIEWS!?_**


	9. BLACKS

_**_The Transferred_**_

_**Chapter 9_BLACKS_**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Cuando desperté en la mañana de mi primer día de clases, lo primero que vi fue la ropa que Alice me había dejado para ese día. Sonreí. Las cosas iban mejorando, había un progreso con ella, y con un poco más de suerte, Emmett también me perdonaría.

Perezosamente camine hasta el baño, dispuesto a tomar una ducha. Supuse que sería mi hermano el que estaba en el baño ya que cuando desperté no lo vi en _nuestra_ habitación. Traía la toalla colgando de mi hombro izquierdo, mientras apoyaba el otro hombro en la pared con gesto desdeñoso. Hace tiempo que no me levantaba a las seis de la mañana para alcanzar agua caliente, hace tiempo que no me levantaba temprano para alcanzar a desayunar.

Pase una mano por mis cabellos, nervioso.

Las cosas con Alice había ido bien –naturalmente- ya que éramos mellizos, por lo tanto, éramos inseparables y teníamos más confianza entre nosotros mismos. Pero con Emmett…

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo saldrían las cosas.

¿Habría la posibilidad de que me perdonara? ¿Cuánto era de probabilidad? ¿El 30 porciento?

Sí, era así.

Desde pequeños fuimos unidos, pero la separación nos hizo distanciarnos. No era como con Alice, que era una mujer y no tenía miedo de expresar sus sentimientos. Pero, Emmett y yo éramos hombres, y a veces no sabemos cómo expresar nuestros sentimientos.

Cerré los ojos, justo en el momento en que mi hermano salía del baño. No quise abrir los ojos por miedo a que me diera un puñetazo sin haber testigos.

-Buenos días –Soltó, amablemente.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente. Parecían a nada de salirse de mis cuencas.

Suspiré con alivio.

-Buen día –Saludé, con nerviosismo. Volvía pasar nerviosamente una mano por mi cabello y le regale una sonrisa igual de nerviosa.

Me dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo y me guiño un ojo.

-Hey, Edward, no es para tanto… ¡Ni que te estuviera preguntando de donde vienen los bebés! –Se carcajeó, mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación. Traía un aire alegre.

Eso me dio esperanzas.

Me metí al baño antes de que Alice me lo ganara alegando tener más derechos por vivir más tiempo en esta casa.

Me deshice de mis ropas, y me metí a la regadera. El agua comenzó caliente, así que empecé a relajarme… Pero luego estuvo tibia, pensé que se debería a que llevaba bastante tiempo en la ducha.

Sin embargo, un frío gélido me recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies. El agua estaba fría…

-¡Emmett! –Gruñí, mientras cerraba las llaves del agua.

-¡Bienvenido, Eddie! –Vociferó, alegremente. Después soltó otra de sus carcajadas estruendosas.

Ahora entendía el porqué estaba tan feliz en la mañana.

Enojado salí de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a mi cintura. Me sentía como estúpido al confiar en Emmett. Pero ya se la regresaría, de eso ya me encargaría.

Reí internamente, imaginando lo que podría hacerle.

La ropa que mi hermanita había dejado era muy… Alice.

Una playera azul oscura, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros de agujetas. Sabía que Alice era un genio para la moda y nunca me había molestado. De pequeños ella siempre elegía mi ropa para que ella no llevara los mismos colores que yo, ya que al ser mellizos mi madre _insistía_ en que nos vistiéramos con los mismos colores.

Me vestí, mientras escuchaba un poco de música.

Era clásica… No me gustaba mucho la música de estos tiempos.

Me relajé casi por completo.

-¡Edward date prisa! –Gritó, Alice, tocando efusivamente la puerta-. ¡Todavía debemos pasar por Bella a La Push!

``_Ese nombre… ¡La chica castaña_!´´ Pensé, con una alegría fuera de sí.

Sonreí como tonto y me apuré.

Agarre la mochila y baje corriendo las escaleras.

El desayuno paso sin ningún inconveniente, ningún cometario ofensivo de Emmett de su ¨broma¨ y tampoco regaños de Alice por retrasarme tanto en el baño. En fin, un desayuno pacífico.

Mamá dijo que llegaría tarde porque uno de las empleadas estaba faltando por maternidad y papá igual, porque cubriría el turno nocturno.

Alice pregunto si se podía ir a quedar con Bella a casa de Rose, a la que mamá respondió que sí, pero que cuidara bien a Bella.

Recordaba vagamente ese nombre…

Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta que la chica que pretendía a Emmett era Rosalie Hale.

Alice y Emmett se habían hecho amigos de los Hale casi al instante de conocerlos. Por mi parte, no les hablaba mucho, y si acaso, solo a Jasper.

Simplemente los Hale y yo no congeniamos. Era como tratar de unir dos imanes de polaridades opuestas.

Terminamos el desayuno y nos dirigimos al Jeep de Emmett. Me subí en la parte trasera, mientras que Alice y Emmett fueron adelante, en el lado del copiloto y conductor, respectivamente.

Mi hermano condujo rápido. Siempre, los Cullen, conducimos así.

Cuando era un niño, solíamos ver las carreras en la televisión… ¡Incluso mamá!

El terreno comenzó a hacerse irregular, por lo que supuse que estaríamos en terrenos sin calles.

-¿Dónde vive Bella, exactamente? –Inquirí, mirando el paisaje.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, llena de un significado que no comprendí.

-¿Y bien? –Esperé, mirándolos-. ¿Alice? ¿Emmett?

Alice suspiró y Emmett bufó, enojado.

-A la casa de los Black… -Musitó, Alice, neutra.

-Alias, la casa de los _perros_ –Resopló, mi hermano, manejando aún a mucha velocidad, a pesar de que el terreno era irregular.

-¿Qué tienen contra los Black? –Pregunté, con tono inocente.

Me confundía el hecho de que mis hermanos –normalmente amigables o amables con todos- estuvieran insultando despectivamente a una familia.

-Cuando los Black se mudaron, Rachel y Rebecca, intentaron hacerse populares por medio de mí –Informó, la única mujer en el auto-. Pensaba que de verdad querían ser mis amigas… -Sus ojos se cristalizaron y me sentí furioso con las _perras_ frígidas esas-. No sabes lo dolida que me sentí cuando me enteré de la verdad… Pero tú no estabas aquí para mí…

Sentí como se me oprimía el pecho y se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-En cuanto a Jacob hermano de Rebecca y Rachel; y Billy Black su padre, en silla de ruedas –Prosiguió, Emmett, antes de que Alice llorará-. Se ocultan tras una falsa amabilidad… Jacob se intentó al equipo de baloncesto, donde yo soy capitán, pero él no juega _bien_ –Rió-. Así que no lo acepte, por lo que resentido, intenta hacerme la vida imposible, junto con Alice, día a día.

Me quede pensativo unos segundos antes de responder.

-¿Y Billy? –Mi voz sonó llena de reproche. ¿Era posible de que verdad fueran así?

-El es otra historia… -Murmuraron mis hermanos, sincronizados.

Era extraño ver a mis hermanos tan cambiados, pero tarde o temprano tendría que pasar. Prefería temprano a tarde.

Nos detuvimos frente a la una casita y Emmett sonó el claxon.

Salió una Bella apurada con una expresión de horror en la cara.

Subió al Jeep y nos fuimos a una velocidad a un mayor que con la que vinimos. Ella se encontraba a mi lado, jadeando.

Alice se volteó ligeramente.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te paso? –Pregunto, Alice, burlona.

Ella la miró, horrorizada y sacudió la cabeza. Imaginé que no quería recordar.

-E-es que las gemelas Black dijeron algo… -Dijo, con voz entrecortada.

Su voz se fue apagando hasta que nada de lo que decía se podía escuchar.

-¿Qué? –Alice estaba confundida. No entendía lo que Bella le decía.

La chica de cabellos castaños bufó y su cara se torno roja. Suspiró y miró a Alice, mientras ella se reía de su rostro avergonzado.

-Dijeron que su hermano se puso caliente con verme –Habló, entre dientes, sonrojada.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños y fruncí el ceño y los labios. Para mí que Jacob era un pervertido.

Alice me regalo una sonrisa mordaz y se giró hacia Bella.

-Igual que el mío… -Rió, ella. Su amiga enrojeció aún más y me dio una mirada tímida-. Por cierto, Bella, este es Emmett Cullen, mi _otro_ hermano.

Sus ojos achocolatados se encontraron con los de mi hermano por el espejo retrovisor. Emmett rió estruendosamente.

-Es un placer, Bells –Habló, con la voz entrecortada por las risas.

Bella rió y me pareció el sonido más bonito que había escuchado.

_``Nota mental: Hacerla reír más seguido´´_ Pensé, sonriendo torcidamente.

Me dio una mirada divertida y luego volteó hacia el paisaje.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, tuvimos que separarnos, ya que nuestros horarios no coincidían.

La primera hora fue de Geografía, y estudiamos las estadísticas de población. Me pareció tan aburrido, que me dediqué a hacer garabatos en una hoja trasera del cuaderno.

La hora que le siguió fue Matemáticas y vimos el área y el perímetro de los triángulos y rectángulos. No era mi fuerte esta materia, por lo que tuve que aguantarme las ganas de pedir ayuda a alguien. Podrían ser fans mías y no tenía idea de qué hacer si alertaba a las otras o se desmayaba.

Camine por los pasillos con la vista en el suelo y un gorro gris sobre mi cabeza, este sí me quedaba mejor que el de ayer. Mi tercera hora antes del descanso. Español.

Me sorprendí al ver a Bella y Alice ahí juntas, ya que en clases anteriores no las habíamos compartido y el hecho de que estaban juntas.

-¡Hermanito! –Chilló, mi hermana mientras me abrazaba.

Le correspondí el abrazo.

Bella me saludo con un tímido `Hola´.

Un edecán entro al salón y nos ordeno sentarnos.

-Su profesora de Español se ausentara unos días –Habló, neutral. Nos miraba con desprecio-. Por lo que tendrán esta hora libre.

Salió del salón y al instante, todos se pararon y comenzaron a hacer relajo.

Yo me quedé en mi lugar, dudando si acercarme al grupo de chicos que se habían formado en círculo.

-Vamos, Edward –Me animo la voz dulce de Bella. Cuando giré, vi que estaba a mi derecha con una sonrisa y las manos atrás de su espalda.

Me levanté y camine hacia el grupo de chicos. Bella se sentó enfrente de mí y me regalo una sonrisa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín.

¡Qué visión tan angelical!

Jugaban a la botella.

Me tocaba girarla, cuando lo hice me morí de nervios.

Entonces la botella se detuvo.

* * *

**PLEASE DON´T HATE ME!!!**

**Esta emocionante verdad?? ;)**

**Qué tal esta?**

**A mí me encantha que Edwardcito se este enamorando de Belly Bells!!**

**Yupiii!!!**

**Pero que pasa con Jake???**

**Ja!**

**Descubrandolo en el siguiente capítulo!!!**

**Uy! Sonó como en televisión!!**

**Bye, Bye**

**_¿¡REVIEWS!?_**


	10. KISSKISS

_**_The Transferred_**_

_**Chapter 10 _KISS-KISS_**_

* * *

**BPOV**

Un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas; este era tan rojo, que estaba segura que desde más de cinco kilómetros se notaba.

Suspiré, mirando fijamente la botella, deseando que siguiera girando hasta detenerse en la chica rubia de al lado que me taladraba con la mirada.

Pero no, esta apuntaba directamente en mi dirección. La base de la botella apunta hacia a mí con un toque burlesco que hizo estremecerme ligeramente, mientras que el lado superior apuntaba hacia Edward Cullen.

Levanté la vista para toparme con los ojos verdes de Edward, con un brillo –casi desquiciado- de ansiedad. Le regale una sonrisa. Me puse de rodilla y gateé hacia él, besé su mejilla –con las mías ardiendo- y regresé a mi lugar.

Cuando pensé que sería todo, la voz cantarina de Alice me sorprendió.

-¡Ah, no, Bella! –Exclamó, mirándome incrédula-. ¡Tú lo tienes que besar en la _boca_!

El rostro me ardía y miraba mis zapatos como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo.

No podía besar a Edward –por más que en mis adentro quisiera-, pues tenía un novio.

Miré a Alice con advertencia, esperando que entendiera el porqué no.

Ella lo sabía.

Y lo comprobé cuando me dio una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal. Sabía que tenía novio y no solo eso, sino que también dependía de él –Jacob Black- de que tuviera un techo y comida.

Todo el salón comenzó a gritar ¨ ¡Beso, beso!¨, mientras Edward y yo nos veíamos con pánico.

Me acerqué a él, vacilante.

-¿Lo haremos? –Susurré en su oído. La clase continuaba gritando y estaba segura que se escuchaba hasta los pasillos.

Sus ojos verdes me traspasaron y me regaló una sonrisa torcida –mi favorita-.

-Eh… ¿Te incómoda? –Preguntó, con ansiedad-. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

No lo tuve que pensar dos veces, porque era lo que siempre había soñado desde que me había enamorado platónicamente de aquél estrafalario modelo. Era lo que siempre había querido hacer. Lo que vinculaba en el encabezado de la lista `50 cosas que tengo que hacer –y que posiblemente no haré- antes de morir´. Eso era, sin duda, algo que tenía que hacer.

-S-sí –Respondí, sonriendo tontamente y con un sonrojo sobre mis mejillas.

Se inclino levemente, rozando mi nariz. Bajo aún más hasta que mis labios sintieron el roce frío de los suyos. Cerré mis ojos, instintivamente. Su boca se quedo en mis labios durante unos segundo más, para luego, entreabrir sus labios y besarme más profundamente. Nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas al compás de la canción ¨Beso entre Edward y yo¨. Por lo que nuestro ritmo era irregular, pero aún así, lleno de entusiasmo. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, para después empujar su cabeza –desde la nuca- hacia adelante. Necesitaba más. El apretó las manos entorno a mi cintura, con firmeza. Creo que hubiéramos llegado más lejos sí, uno: no estuviéramos rodeados de gente y dos: si un carraspeo nos hubiera detenido.

Nos separamos a regañadientes, él con un bufido y yo con un gruñido.

Nos giramos para encontrarnos con la prefecta Elisa, que sostenía entre manos una libreta azul y una pluma. ¿Cómo la conocía? La clase anterior –que era Química- le había puesto un reporte a un compañero y se había presentado con la clase –específicamente, conmigo-.

-La escuela… -Comenzó con tono enfadado-. Nos es para que los estudiantes se anden agasajando con sus parejas… Nombres, por favor.

Sonreí burlona. Puede que a veces llegara a ser tímida, pero a veces la gente sacaba lo peor de mí.

-Isabella Marie Swan –Dije, aún sonriéndole. Ella lo anoto rápidamente en su libreta-. ¿Citatorio?

Elisa asintió y se volteó hacia Edward. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron y supe que estaba nada de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-N-nomb-bree –Balbuceó, mientras miraba en dirección del chico que tenía a mi lado.

Él volvió a esbozar aquella sonrisa tan arrebatadora suya.

-Edward Cullen –Dijo, mordiéndose el labio superior para no reírse de la cara que puso la prefecta al escuchar su nombre.

Sin embargo, una risita tonta salió de mis labios, y pronto, Elisa me fulminaba con la mirada. No la podía culpar, yo también me volvía medio incoherente cuando estaba con él. Pero ahora me podía dar el lijo de ser bondadosa, él me había besado a _mí_.

Y es que Elisa era mucho más guapa que yo. Tenía un largo cabello rubio ondulado, que caía finamente por sus hombros; unos lindos ojos azules y un cuerpo mucho mejor proporcionado que el mío. La envidia hizo su resolución en mi mirada. Posiblemente, ella tenía más posibilidades con Edward que yo. Suspiré. Sus ojos verdes me miraron, brillando con curiosidad.

-Quiero a sus padres mañana a primera hora –Dijo entregándonos nuestros respectivos citatorios a cada uno.

La envidia fue sustituida por la tristeza. Mis padres no estaban en este continente.

Suspiré, pero esta vez no por envidia hacia Elisa, sino que, por no tener a mis padres aquí.

-Eli… Prefecta, mis padres no están… Aquí –Mi voz se rompió al final de la oración.

Ella me regalo una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y dónde están? –Inquirió con burla-. ¿En un viaje de negocios? ¿Visitando a unos parientes? ¿Dónde carajos estan, Isabella?

-Ellos… -Mi voz se corto, y tuve que salir corriendo de ahí, porque en cualquier momento comenzarían a salir lágrimas delatoras.

Empuje con fuerza a la prefecta para salir de ahí. A pesar de los múltiples gritos que decían mi nombre, no volteé ni regresé.

Cuando por fin estuve a salvo en el baño de chicas, me encerré en un cubículo y comencé a sollozar.

Baje la tapa del excusado y me senté sobre ella con mis rodillas sobre esta y pegadas a mi pecho.

Mis cabellos caían por mi rostro, cubriéndolo para que no se notara como las lágrimas fluían.

_``Esa prefecta es una perra´´_ Pensé, llorando y repitiendo mentalmente el cómo se había burlado de mí.

Es una bolsa del pantalón traía una pluma negra. Me limpié las lágrimas con rapidez y en la puerta del baño –ya de por sí rayado- escribí: **¨La prefecta Elisa es una pinche vieja que nada más se la pasa fregando. Una perra que se ha acostado con todos, inclusive alumnos. En pocas palabra una mujer que no sabe ni que mierdas hacer con su pinche vida¨.**

Se lo merecía.

Tiré la pluma a la basura y salí del cubículo.

A fuera se encontraba una chica rubia, de ojos azules y un bonito rostro y cuerpo. Le sonreí tímidamente. Caminé hacia el lavabo y me lave el rostro, para eliminar los rastros de lágrimas en mis sonrojadas mejillas.

-¿Me prestas tu brillo? –Le pregunté a la chica, cuando termino de usarlo.

Ella me dio una sonrisa y me lo entrego. Era un gloss rosa. Me lo puse con cuidado de no dejar mis gérmenes en su brillo. Se lo regresé con un apagado `gracias´.

-No hay de que –Replicó con una voz música-. La prefecta se pasó de verga –Suspiró-. Soy Rosalie, pero puedes decirme Rose.

Le sonreí de regreso.

-Soy Bella.

-Bueno tengo que irme al descanso, ¿vienes? –Inquirió, señalando la puerta con su dedo pulgar.

Asentí y salí de los baños seguida por ella. Me guío hacia la cafetería.

Justo en las puertas se encontraban los hermanos Cullen y Jasper. Todos parecían incómodos.

Les di una sonrisa para que se tranquilizaran y ellos respondieron abrazándome, todos excepto, Edward y Jasper.

Sentía que el primer día en mi nueva escuela iba a ser algo que nunca olvidaría.

* * *

**Qué hay personas del mundhooo!!!**

**Estoy aki con un capi nuevo...**

**EL 10°!!!**

**Tata ta tán!!!**

**Por fin se Kisearon -como sicen en mi schoola-!!!**

**Y las Groserías que ahora en este cap son más, es por que, simplemente asi hablan algunos adolescente, a veces yo también, pero no tanto...**

**Ese no es el puntho!!!**

**No me cambien el tema!!!**

**Por cierthoooo ya no me ezthan dejando sus hermosos reviews...**

**Y como mi cabeza siempre piensa lo peor... Deduzco ke ya no lez guztha mhi FF :(**

**PFF!!!**

**Ahora como no kiero deprimirme les dejo una cuestion:**

_Verdad que las chavas maduramos antes que los hombres???_

**Dejen opiniones acerca del cap y de la pregunta, ¿siiiii?**

**_¿¡REVIEWS!?_**


	11. ¡MAL DÍA!

_**_The Transferred_**_

_**Chapter 11 _¡MAL DÍA!_**_

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Los días siguientes al primero no fueron iguales. La prefecta Elisa fue despedida por mi maltrato psicológico, por lo cual no tenía sobre mí a una perra cada segundo que estaba en la escuela.

Alice y Rosalie se habían convertido como mis hermanas y casa cosa que hacíamos era tan especial y única. Incluso cuando no nos veíamos, pensábamos en qué hacer cuando nos viéramos. Éramos las tres mosqueteras versión rosada.

Emmett y Jasper son como mis dos hermanos mayores, siempre cuidando de mí. Una vez un chico me nalgueó camino a la cafetería; al día siguiente no fue a la escuela, y a la semana, tenía enyesado un brazo, un ojo morado y el labio roto. Nunca más me volvió a molestar. Aunque no me lo dijeron, sé que fueron ellos y Edward, lo cual les agradezco secretamente.

Edward. Él se había convertido en una parte fundamental de mi vida. Pues siempre, día a día necesitaba oírlo y verlo, para sentirme con vida. Se había convertido en una _droga_, y lo malo de las drogas es que son adictivas y te dañan. Sin embargo, él no me ha hecho nada.

Llevaba un mes aquí en el pequeño pueblo de Forks y aunque nunca lo admitiría, me alegraba haber venido.

La casa de los Black era acogedora, y el simple hecho que mi novio se fuera de intercambio a Nuevo México era muy satisfactorio. Sólo lo había visto una vez y fue poco antes de que partiera. Y no es que Jacob Black fuera un mal sujeto, no, al contrario, es muy buena persona y muy carismático. Pero no es mi tipo.

Nos pasamos los correos electrónicos para mantenernos en contacto, y me ha contado que ha conocido a una chica, Renesmee. Y parece como si fuera un ciego que ve por primera vez la luz del sol. Me alegró el hecho de que fuéramos buenos amigos, y que hubiera decidido concederme la libertad de estar con quien yo quiera, pero entonces a Billy le tuve que pagar de otra manera: 300 dólares por dos meses.

Se preguntaran, ¿cómo le ha hecho esta chica para pagar tal adeudo?

Fácil: me conseguí un empleo en la tienda de deportes de los Newton´s.

¿Cómo lo conseguí?

Mike Newton, el hijo de los dueños de la tienda, va conmigo en clase de Matemáticas. Hicimos una buena amistad –no tan estrecha como la que tenía con los Cullen y los Hale- y me comentó que sus padres necesitaban gente en la tienda, porque era temporada de turismo de Forks. Sí, lo sé, yo también me sorprendí de que Forks fuera un lugar turístico.

Me pagaban 15 dólares la hora. Lo suficiente como para pagarle a Billy. Aunque nuevamente Alice me ha ofrecido su casa, no puedo aceptarlo; una: porque no me sentiría bien abusando de la amabilidad de Alice y dos: porque estar bajo el mismo techo que su hermano…

Suspiré.

Me encontraba en mi habitación leyendo de nuevo Romeo y Julieta. Era la parte donde Romeo se quitaba la vida. Como una romántica irremediable, solté algunas lágrimas que cayeron en mi libro, haciendo que se mojara.

-¡Oh, no! –Gemí, intentando inútilmente quitar aquellas pringas de mi libro. Suspiré de nuevo y cerré el libro. Lo deje bajo mi almohada.

Traía puesto unos jeans con una blusa estampada con la frase en letras brillantes y verdes ¨Kiss Me¨; junto con unos Converses negros.

No planeaba salir, pero en vista de que mis planes de leer en este aburrido día se habían ido a la mierda –ya que mi lado sentimental salió a flote-, decidí dar un paseo por las calles de Forks.

Tomé las llaves de la casa y grité a nadie en específico:

-¡Vuelvo de rato!

No sabía si alguien me había escuchado, pero aún así salí de la casa.

Estaba lloviznando.

Hace poco me había comprado un vehículo para poder transportarme, una vieja pick up que le compre a Billy. Dijo que le hacía un gran favor al comprarla. A mí me había encantado, pero la respuesta de mis amigos fue:

Alice: ¿Qué mierda es eso?; Rosalie: ¿Eso es un auto?; Emmett: ¡Demonios, Bells! ¿No pudiste comprar otro auto más antiguo?; Jasper: Eh, mejor no digo nada; Edward, bueno, él solo soltó una risita burlona.

En mi opinión esta pick up era perfecta para mí.

Me abroche el cinturón y arranqué, intentando que la pick up no hiciera mucho ruido. Lo cual no funciono.

No tenía idea a donde quería ir en específico. Y es que Forks no era un lugar tan atrayente como Italia. Venía de un lugar llamado Volterra, que muy pocos han escuchado, pero aún así, tiene mucho más turismo que Forks.

Todo lo que se suponía debía ser café, era cubierto por el color verde.

-Todo es tan verde… -Me lamenté, suspirando.

Di una vuelta brusca. Y de repente sentí como me impactaba contra un árbol. El vidrio del lado del copiloto –tanto como de la ventanilla como del parabrisas- se rompió.

Un hilito de sangre salía por mi frente. Por el retrovisor vi que no era tan grave, pero sentía un dolor punzante detrás de la oreja izquierda. Esperaba no haber sufrido una contusión.

Salía humo de la parte delantera de mi coche. Me desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y camine lentamente. Rodeé la camioneta para ver qué clase de abolladuras tenía. Como era de suponerse, no había sufrido grandes daños, solo que la pintura había sido raspada.

Sonreí.

Amaba esta camioneta, dijeran lo que dijeran mis amigos.

Abrí el cofre y un montón de humo me nublo la vista. Comencé a toser fuertemente, mientras manoseaba en el aire intentando desaparecer el humo de mi campo de visión y mis pulmones. Una parte de mi cerebro –una que casi siempre estaba presente- me dijo que me veía ridícula haciendo eso; yo le respondí que de no tenía nada de malo, de todos modos estaba sola en medio de la carretera a las –consulte mi reloj de muñeca- ocho y media de la noche.

Suspiré con resignación.

Busqué en la guantera mi celular. No lo encontraba. Así que busque debajo de los asientos y ¡Aleluya! Ahí se encontraba el bendito teléfono.

Encendí el celular e inmediatamente me fui a mis contactos. Pensé quien sería la mejor persona a la cual podía llamar, pero, todos estarían ocupados.

Entonces como una luz, pensé en Edward. Él no tenía compromisos esta noche ni mucho menos se molestaría en ayudarme. Sonreí y marqué su número.

-_Lo sentimos, su saldo se ha agotado…_ -Argg, esa maldita vocecita.

No tenía crédito, mi auto estaba descompuesto y tenía frío, ¿qué más podía salir mal esta noche?

Una tormenta se desató en ese momento.

-¡Maldita sea! –Gruñí, cerrando mis manos en puños, causando que mis uñas –no muy largas- se encajaran en mis palmas, haciéndolas sangrar.

Me refugié dentro de mi camioneta roja, al parecer, pasaría la noche en medio de la intemperie.

Coloqué los seguros. Me acurruqué, hecha un ovillo, esperando que esta pesadilla terminara pronto.

Sin embargo, esa fue la noche más larga de toda mi vida.

Y la que espero nunca más se vuelva a repetir.

Antes de dormir, pensé e él, en que estaría haciendo y con ese pensamiento me quede dormida.

Un golpecito en la ventanilla me despertó. El corazón comenzó a latirme fuertemente.

La silueta de un hombre fuera de la pick up se me antojo de lo más aterradora. Tragué pesadamente y luego, me desmaye.

* * *

**Hoooaa!!!**

**Lamento haber tardado en subir el capi, es solo que por fin en Youtube subieron la 4° temporada de Mirmo Zibang!!!**

**Sí, lo sé, excusa patética.**

**Pero eso no es todo, la inspiración se me había esfumado y este -originalmente- iba a ser un EPOV, pero no tenía como visualizar a Edward asi que me decidí por Bella.**

**De antemano, quiero agradecer por todos sus R&R que me han animado mucho...!!! Gracias!!!**

**_¿¡REVIEWS!?_**


	12. SENTIMIENTOS

_**_The Transferred_**_

_**Chapter 12 _SENTIMIENTOS_**_

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

-¡Por Dios, Bella! –Exclamó Alice con horror, mientras entraba a la casa.

A su lado venía Bella con una manta sobre sus hombros y pálida. Tenía los labios blancos, como una hoja de papel; sus ojos rojos y con nuevas lágrimas brotando de ellos.

Llevaba más de cinco horas sin que nadie supiera de ella, y de repente, está aquí, con una cara totalmente perturbada. Sentí como el color huía de mi rostro.

Hasta hace poco me encontraba sentado en el sillón, pero cuando vi a Bella, me levante corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien, Bella? –Pregunté, nervioso. Su mirada –que se encontraba en el piso- se dirigió hacia mí y sentí como me traspasaba.

Me estremecí involuntariamente y deje escapar un jadeo cuando vi un golpe en su mejilla izquierda. No la había visto bien, ya que se encontraba de lado, pero cuando la vi, me quería morir.

Luego de esta preocupación y de una conversación con Alice, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella. Cada sonrisa que me regala, inmediatamente me hacía sonreír; si estaba triste, mi cara se descomponía al instante. Y era lo mismo con todos los sentimientos.

Pero, verla aquí, con ese tremendo golpe… La furia invadió todo mi ser.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Bella? –Siseé, viendo como aquella marca morada sobresalía de la piel nívea de _mi_ Bella.

Ella se encogió y soltó un sollozó.

-No quiere hablar –Musitó, Alice. No veía a nadie, y no iba dirigido a nadie en especial. ¡Mierda! ¡Nadie le pregunto!

Algo dentro de mi estómago se revolvió. Era como miles de murciélagos revoloteando. Mis mejillas –luego de mucho tiempo- se tiñeron de color carmesí.

¡Bella se había arrojado a mis brazos, _literalmente_!

Hubiera estado perfecto, como una escena de amor, donde los protagonistas se confiesan su amor y todas esas cursilerías, si Bella no hubiera llorado desconsoladamente en mi pecho.

Llevé mi mano izquierda a su cintura, mientras con la mano derecha acariciaba sus cabellos castaños.

De un momento a otro, Bella y yo, estábamos en el sillón, sentados. Bueno, yo estaba sentado y ella estaba en mi regazo, dormida.

Después de un par de horas de llanto, se quedo dormida. Entre lágrimas murmuraba cosas como: `es mío, es mío´ o `por favor, por favor, no me haga daño´.

Sentía como la furia anterior regresaba. Respiré un par de veces e intenté tranquilizar mi ser.

¿Qué persona sería tan cruel para lastimar a un _ángel_? ¿A _mí_ ángel?

Los ojos me picaban, por el sueño, pero yo no quería dejar a Bella aquí, indefensa. Sentía que debía protegerla. Un bostezo salió de mi boca, alertando a todos los presentes que tenía sueño.

Los ojos me miraban curiosos y con ternura.

-¿La quieres, verdad? –Inquirió, mi madre, regalándome una sonrisa tierna junto con una mirada dulce.

-Con todo mi ser –Esas palabras se escaparon de mis labios. No pude reprimirlas.

Y es que debía admitir que a mí me gustaba Bella. Podía ser yo la persona más egoísta y envidiosa del planeta, pero, todavía conservaba mi corazón.

El cual estaba ocupado por mi Bella. La hermosa, Isabella Marie Swan.

Aquella chica de Italia. ¿Cómo lo sabía? En una de las tantas conversaciones que hemos tenido me lo dijo.

Aún recuerdo cuando se lo pregunte.

_Flash Back_

_Nos encontrábamos en el patio de la escuela, comiendo nuestros respectivos almuerzos cada uno. Cuando Bella soltó una frase que me dejo con la boca abierta:_

_-Shit! Ho dimenticato di medicina –Gruño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño. ¿Dijo algo acerca de una medicina?_

_-¿Lei ha parlato in italiano, Bella? –Inquirí, en su idioma. Aunque lo hice inconscientemente_

_-Sicuro. Io vengo da Italia –Murmuro, regalándome una sonrisa sincera-. Volterra, per essere precisi –Rió._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Desde ese día, cuando conversamos de lado privado, ella y yo hablamos en ese idioma.

Y es que al ser modelo Internacional, te exigían por lo menos, dominar tres idiomas. Yo hablo francés, catalán, italiano, portugués, japonés y español.

Los párpados se me comenzaron a cerrar, y de un momento a otro, ya me había quedado dormido.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontraba en mi cama, envuelto entre mis sábanas. Pero sin ningún rastro de Isabella.

Gruñí, mientras me levantaba a trompicones de la cama. Incluso casi me caigo al suelo cuando me enrede con una sábana. Volví a gruñir y tallé mis ojos, intentando quitar esas lagañas que no me dejaban ver bien.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras. En el comedor estaban todos, Emmett y Alice, mamá y papá… Y Bella.

-Buenos días –Saludé, mientras me sentaba a lado de la chica que me traía de cabeza. Suspiré.

Mi madre me dio una mirada de emoción y mi padre –junto con Emmett y Alice- una mirada divertida.

Isabella bajó la mirada. Pero un sexto sentido me dijo que se había sonrojado.

Hacía poco que lo había descubierto. Y es que ahora me era fácil leer las expresiones de Bella, de mi Bella.

-Buenos días –Respondieron todos los Cullen a coro.

La joven a mi lado no respondió. Era como si estuviera en un trance.

-B-buenos días, Edward –Saludo, con voz temblorosa. Había pasado un minuto desde que los demás había respondido.

Le sonreí abiertamente, mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos achocolatados. Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacía su plato de cereal.

-Y… ¿Qué hay para desayunar? –Pregunté con tono amigable. Lo menos que quería era que Bella se sintiera intimidada ante mi presencia debido a ser un modelo.

Que pudiera sentir que era poca cosa para mí, cuando en realidad ella era mi mundo. Quería hacerle saber que siempre estaría con ella, siempre; que pasara lo que pasara estaría allí. Pero desde anoche, ella se había cerrado aún más conmigo. Un abismo se había abierto entre nosotros, no tan grande, pero si de una longitud considerable. Y eso me ponía mal. Me ponía mal el hecho de que posiblemente ella no me contaría lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior; y así no poder matar al canalla que le había hecho ese horrible golpe en su angelical rostro.

Mire de reojo como hacia una barrera con su cabello, dejándolo caer en su hombro derecho, tapando su rostro de mi campo de visión.

-Hay cereal y huevos revueltos, hijo –Respondió mi madre, con una sonrisa.

Yo le di una mirada de desconcierto.

-¿Disculpa? –Dije entre dientes.

Mi mamá soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, mientras susurraba ¨pues sí que se le ha ido la cabeza a este muchacho¨

-Eso es lo que hay de desayunar, hijo –Musitó mi padre, con una sonrisita-, Huevos revueltos –Señalo el sartén que estaba en medio de la mesa-. Y cereal.

Yo asentí y me serví un poco de aquellos huevos revueltos. Fui a la alacena por un vaso. Cuando me di la vuelta, mi corazón di un vuelco.

Ahí, parada frente a mí, estaba Bella, dándome una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo en sus suaves mejillas.

-Spiacente –Se disculpo con una risita, la cual no duro mucho, porque de pronto se calló.

-¿C-che cosa è successo, Bella? –Pregunté acercándome a ella. La abracé, mientras ella se tensaba entre mis brazos.

Duro así unos segundos, hasta que se relajo y me correspondió el abrazo.

Comenzó a sollozar en mi pecho. Instintivamente, dirigí mis manos a sus cabellos y los acaricie con ternura.

Ella era mi vida, y sí, estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-Edward –Susurró con voz pastosa, a causa de las lágrimas y sollozos-. Ti amo

Mi corazón se acelero, y podía escuchar claramente su ritmo acelerado.

La sangre –de nuevo- se subió hasta mis mejillas, nariz y garganta. ¡Estaba sonrojándome!

Pero aún así, ¡era el chico más feliz del universo!

Mi ángel me miro con los ojos llenos de decisión. Se puso de puntitas y me beso. Apenas un simple roce, pero la intención del beso estaba ahí. Un simple roce, pero, era un beso. Sonreí y bese su mejilla.

-Anche io –Respondí y después, uní mis labios con los de ella en un beso.

La sentí sonreír. Y en ese momento...

Se oyó un gritito, aquí, dentro de la cocina

* * *

Hola!!!

Subiendo este capi, rapidito, sí!!!

Wow!!

Intente hacerlo un poco más largo que el anterior,ok?

Y ya ven, Edward y Bella se confesaron sus sentimientos en italiano... Si que si!!!

Bueno, me voii!!!

Bye, Bye.

_**¿¡REVIEWS!?**_


	13. DESCUBIERTOS

_**_The Transferred_**_

_**Chapter 13 _DESCUBIERTOS_**_

* * *

**BPOV**

Nos giramos rápidamente para toparnos con las sorprendidas caras de Esme y Alice.

Mi amiga danzó hasta nuestra posición.

Un sonrojo me delató y escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward.

Sentí como tembló levemente cuando rió.

No es muy educado besarte en la casa de tu novio –o lo que Edward fuera de mí- mientras sus padres están aquí. Oí como algo frío se posaba en mis cabellos, ¿_sus_ _labios_?

Sonreí y alcé el rostro para toparme con mi sonrisa favorita: la torcida de Edward. Otro sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas. Giré para mirar a Alice, que me veía con una ceja alzada y la curiosidad en sus ojos.

Edward agarró mi mano y la entrelazó con sus dedos. Me dio un apretón, indicándome que él estaba ahí para apoyarme. Sonreí a duras, pero pareció una extraña mueca.

-¿Ustedes dos son…? –Indagó, Alice, con una sonrisa pícara.

El sonrojo aún no desaparecía, por lo que aumento más, hasta llegar al borde de que mi rostro ya no era de una tonalidad crema, si no, roja.

Vi de reojo como Edward asentía, mirando a Esme. La madre de Edward era una persona tan cariñosa que la sentía como una segunda madre, y ahora, era mi suegra. Me alegraba el hecho que no replicara el que su hijo y yo fuéramos _algo_.

No entendía con claridad lo que éramos, pues él en ningún momento me pidió que fuésemos novios, más sin embargo, _él_ me _había_ dicho que me _amaba_.

Pero, aún así veía con claridad, que Edward y yo éramos algo.

Alice soltó otro gritito.

-Pues… -No tenía idea de que decir, ¿por qué no había un manual de que hacer en casos cuando la madre de tu novio los encuentra besándose? Oh, sí. Claro que había, pero nunca me había detenido a leerlos porque nunca me imagine en la situación de que mi amor platónico, Edward Cullen, me llevara a su casa, y que además, su madre y su hermana, que resultó ser mi mejor amiga, nos encontraran besándonos-. Lo que sucede es que Edward y y-yo…

Genial, y ahora, ¿cómo continuar?

Edward carraspeó y todas las miradas que estaban sobre mí, inmediatamente, se dirigieron a él.

-Bella y yo somos, oficialmente, novios –Dijo con una sonrisita llena de picardía. Depositó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla, mientras me volví a sonrojar.

Yo se lo regresé con muchísimo entusiasmo y Esme rió encantada.

-¡Por fin encontraste a tu chica ideal, Edward! –Rió, se acercó hasta mí y me dio un abrazo, la cual fue un poco difícil porque Edward aún sostenía mi mano. Hice un intento por regresárselo, pero no puede, por lo que sólo me deje abrazar. Se separo de mí y beso la otra mejilla donde _mi novio_, no me había besado.

Después de los numerosos gritos de Alice, Emmett y Carlisle, corrieron a ver qué sucedía.

Cuando vi sus expresiones me di cuenta de que no era lo que esperaban encontrarse. Ya que sus rostros iban desde la confusión hasta la perplejidad. Me sentí cohibida, porque no era lo mismo hablar con Alice y Esme, que con Emmett y Carlisle.

Les regale una sonrisa tímida. Me sorprendió que Edward también se cohibiera.

-Este… -Bien, se había quedado congelado. Con Esme y Alice fue fácil, ¿por qué no hacía lo mismo con ellos?

-Edward y yo somos novios –Dije con brusquedad, mi intención no era esa, pero las palabras salieron por si solas.

Ver a él chico que siempre se mostraba fuerte y decidido, vulnerable, me dio el valor para decir lo que de sus labios, que hace unos momentos me habían besado, no podían pronunciar.

Emmett -con su poco tacto- soltó una carcajada. Quise imaginarme que fue una reacción de sorpresa y no de Edward, porque si fuera así, yo…

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó Carlisle-. No esperaba que sucediera tan pronto…

La sorpresa hizo su aparición en mis facciones, ¿a qué se refería con `no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto´?

¿Es que él ya sabía de nuestros sentimientos recíprocos?

Me sonroje, y de nuevo, escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward.

-¿Lo apruebas, papá? –Inquirió, Edward. No quería ver su rostro, porque estaba segura de que de un momento a otro, yo me derrumbaría si Carlisle no aprobará nuestra relación.

Llevábamos minutos como novios, pero ya me había acostumbrado a sus caricias y a sus besos. Me había vuelto aún más adicta a esta droga, y si la dejaba ahora, tendría que pasar por el doloroso proceso de desintoxicación.

Porque él era exactamente mi marca personal de heroína.

El silencio se prolongó. Me sentía incómoda y llena de miedos. Edward me abrazó, pero aún así, sabía que seguía temblando del miedo.

-Edward, hijo… -Suspiró Carlisle-. No entiendo el porqué me pides mi autorización, pero, si Bella te hace feliz… Adelante.

Mi corazón latió rápidamente.

Me separé del pecho de aquél escultural chico y lo vi a los ojos. Su mirada resplandecía, llena de dicha y felicidad; sus ojos esmeraldas se agrandaron dándole un aspecto inocente.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, para después, estampar mis labios contra los suyos.

Bien, tal vez no era lo adecuado, pero la emoción me invadió.

Edward correspondió el besó y me apretó más de la cintura. Tal vez no era el lugar ni el momento para tener sexo, pero ¿qué hacer cuando nuestros cuerpos nos piden más que un simple beso?

La estruendosa risa de Emmett nos hizo separarnos. Yo estaba tan roja y avergonzada, más que en toda mi vida junta.

Oficialmente, Edward y yo éramos novios, y no podía estar más feliz.

No todos los días tu amor platónico y tu se volvían novios, y menos, podías llegar a conocerlo e ir a la escuela juntos, mas sin embargo, me alegraba haber venido a vivir al pueblo de Forks, el lugar más lluvioso del mundo, porque había conocido a las personas más maravillosas que pudieran existir y entre ellas, a Edward Cullen, el amor de mi existencia.

Ahora si me podía dar el lujo de ser generosa, reí internamente, pensando en lo que dirían las chicas de la escuela de mí cuando me vieran llegar de la mano de semejante hombre.

Seguramente sería blanco de muchas habladurías por mucho tiempo. Me entristecí al saber que lo único que le podía a Edward era todo mi amor en cuerpo y alma. No le podía dar nada material; a lo que estaba acostumbrado con sus otras novias.

A lo que pensé aquella vez que me rompió el corazón cuando anunció a su primera novia oficial de la farándula, Nelly –voz de pito- Phoenix. Una cantante con voz de pito, y que se la pasa dando unos pinches grititos de mierda que te revientan los tímpanos. Me alegré cuando veía la cara de fastidio de Edward cuando esta le hablaba.

Y es que su voz era tan irritante que te daban ganas de cortarte las orejas. Sólo tenía ese disco de platino porque ¨papi¨ y ¨mami¨ se lo habían comprado. Pero, mis respetos a ellos. Eran tan grandes compositores, que siempre me la pasaba escuchado letras de ellos. Aunque estoy segura de que sus ventas disminuyeron cuando su hija comenzó a salir con Edward, ya que la mayoría de sus compradores eran mujeres, y en su mayoría también, fans de Edward Cullen.

Mi corazón se rompía cada vez que veía en las revistas como ellos se besaban. Y en mi pecho se había formado un hueco. Charlie se preocupó pues comía poco y tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas. Le había asegurado que estaba bien, pero eso ni yo me lo creía.

Pero luego de unos meses, Edward rompió con ella y fue como si el agujero de mi pecho estuviera curado, no, curado no, como si nunca hubiera habido un hueco.

Me reí de las palabras que él había utilizado para romper con ella.

-¨Simplemente no la soporto¨ -Gruño, Edward, cuando el reportero le pregunto el motivo de que hubiera terminado con ella, luego de que meses atrás se les hubiera visto muy `cariñositos´-.¨ ¿Haz escuchado su voz? ¡Es tan chillona! Parece como si le hubieran metido un pinche pito en la garganta¨ -Rió.

Joder, me puse tan feliz que me enrollé con el chica más feo del salón.

Un frío beso en mi mejilla me hizo regresar a la realidad. Edward estaba atrás de mí, rodeando mi cintura en un abrazo cariñoso. Todos los Cullen habían salido de la cocina, supuse yo, para darnos más privacidad.

-¿A qué te referías con `voz de pito´? –Rió, Edward en mis cabellos, dejando su frío aliento en estos.

Yo negué con la cabeza y reí.

-¿Recuerdas cuando salías con Nelly Phoenix? –Inquirí, intentando no mirar a sus hermosos ojos, y así, evitar que me leyeran los míos.

-¿La de la voz irritante con la que salí hace unos años? –Pregunto con indiferencia.

-No fue hace unos años, fue hace siete meses –Corregí-. Y duraste siete meses y medio con ella.

Edward rió de nuevo, pero puede notar el deje de ironía.

-¡Dios! ¿Conoces todo de mí, cierto? –Sabía que era retórica su pregunta, pero asentí de todos modos-. ¡Wow! ¿Y a qué viene ella ahora?

Me encogí de hombros de manera desdeñosa, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Siempre me he preguntado el porqué habían terminado…

Él se había quedado callado y me pregunte si había dicho algo malo.

-N-no t-tienes porque contestarme… -Balbuceé como idiota, en un intento de arreglar las cosas.

Edward carraspeó.

-No es eso, Bella –Explicó. Su voz era neutra si ningún sentimiento. Pero entonces se hizo dulce-. Ella no era la mujer correcta para mí… ¡Y vaya que me alegro por eso! –Hizo una pausa-, Tú si lo eres… Eres mi complemento, mi otra parte… _Mi todo_…

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en la cocina.

No sabía cómo responder, pues nunca ningún chico me había dicho algo tan lindo y que de verdad lo sintiera.

Pero, ¿por qué no decirle _todo_ lo que yo siento por él desde hace tiempo?

-Edward –Suspiré su nombre-. Mi mundo y todo lo que este implica, gira en torno a tu existencia… No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo… Y posiblemente, es más de lo que tú a mí.

Edward me interrumpió.

-Eso es comparar un árbol con todo un bosque…

Yo me reí y negué con la cabeza.

-No tengo como contradecir eso, Edward. Te amo.

Él rió y me abrazó aún más.

-Yo más…

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**Sí, esta vez tarde más...**

**IM SO SOOORRYYY!!!**

**Lo que pasa es que tuve que exponer para mi clase de Españo... Sobre Twilight!!**

**Y fui la única que saco 10!!!**

**Tampoco he ido a los ensayos de Banda de Guerra (porque estoy en Banda, aunque no se los había dicho, espués de escribir, ese es mi segundo hobbie)...**

**Asi que les pido miles de disculpas y agradezco a las personithaz que siempre me dejan su leeendo R&R!!!**

**Gracias!!!**

**Nos leemos!!!**

**_¿¡REVIEWS!?_**


	14. SORPRESA

_**Disclaimer: **_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La historia, sí. Jaja.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**_The Transferred_**_

_**Chapter 14 _SORPRESA_**_

* * *

**Tanya POV**

-Tanya, querida, ¿puedes venir un momento? –Llamó mi tía Renée.

Gruñí.

En las últimas semanas, mis tíos, Charlie y Renée, me habían tratado como su sirvienta; y es que su preciosa princesa, Isabella –conocida como Bella- se había ido al otro lado del mundo, a un pueblecillo. No teníamos una relación estrecha, pero siempre fingíamos ser como hermanas, pues eso hacía feliz a nuestros padres.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos.

Supuse que se encontrarían en la sala de estar. Asome mi cabeza por la ventanilla de la cocina que conducía al comedor, y después a la sala.

Ahí estaban, frente al televisor, gozando de las vacaciones de mi tío.

Fingí una sonrisa y con paso veloz camine hacia ellos.

-¿SÍ, tía Renée? –Pregunte con uno tono cortés, aún sin yo quererlos, ellos nunca me habían tratado mal.

Ambos me miraron con una sonrisa y me indicaron que me sentara frente a ellos.

_``Sonríen como estúpidos´´_ Pensé para mí misma con una sonrisa burlona.

-_Tany_… -Arg, como odiaba ese sobrenombre. ¿No podían decir Tanya sin ningún diminutivo? Yo no era como Isabella, la cual no le gustaba su larguísimo nombre y por eso había decidido que le llamasen Bella-. ¿Qué te parecería ir de vacaciones a Forks?

Cuando mi tía hizo aquella pregunta, mi boca se abrió ligeramente. ¿Era enserio? ¿Ellos me proponían ir al otro lado del mundo?

Según algunas investigaciones que había hecho en la web, Forks, no era precisamente el lugar más feliz del mundo. Gemí, mentalmente, al imaginarme rodeada del verde; que, para colmo, era el color que más odiaba.

-Eh, creo que primero deberían… Deberíamos consultarlo con mis padre, tíos –Musité, mirando furiosamente la mesita del centro. Con suerte, interpretarían mi sonrojo de enojo, por uno de vergüenza.

Ellos rieron. Los miré confundida y luego regrese mi vista a la mesita.

No era secreto que Isabella y yo teníamos los mismos gustos –para nuestra desgracia-, pero hasta donde yo recordaba, la habían enviado ahí contra su voluntad.

-No te preocupes, Tany… -Rió, Renée-. Tus padres piensan que estaría muy bien que fueras ahí, para empezar a independizarte –Suspiró-. No les importa que seas menor que Bella…

Bufé, indignada.

Isabella había tenido la suerte de nacer tres meses antes que yo, pero aún así, nuestros padres creían que ella era mucho más mayor y que ella era la que tenía que tomar las decisiones que nos concernían a ambas. Creo que cuando la mandaron a el fin del mundo, habían decidido, automáticamente, mandarme con ella.

-Ella se la está pasando en grande con sus nuevos amigos… Y su novio –Mi tío gruño la última parte-. Además, queremos que la cuides de este chico… -Se sonrojo al decir esta última parte.

¿Me proponían que fuera la niñera de su hijita de oro?

Esperen… ¿un novio?

-¿Isabella tiene novio? –Medio gruñí. Todos los chicos de la escuela no querían salir conmigo porque querían andar con ella, y sin embarga, va al otro lado del mundo y encuentra a su chico perfecto. ¡Patrañas!

Algo había oculto detrás de aquel _repentino_ amor adolescente.

-Sí, nos ha mandado un e-mail, donde dice que tiene unos amigos geniales. Y este chico… Edwin…

-Edward, amor, es Edward –Corrigió, Renée con una sonrisita.

¿Edward? ¿De dónde me sonaba el nombre?

Ah, ya recordaba. Isabella estaba obsesionada con un modelo francés; tenía su habitación llena de recortes de revistas, periódicos y muchísimos pósters de él en su habitación.

Solté unas risitas. Mis tíos me vieron como si tuviera tres ojos, intente componer mi expresión, pero fallé y estallé en carcajadas.

-Creo… Qué se tomó bien la noticia, ¿tú qué opinas, Charlie? –Murmuro, para después tomar un sorbo del té que tenía entre manos. Charlie asintió.

Me limpié las lagrimitas que se habían escapado de mis ojos azules.

Físicamente, Isabella y yo, diferíamos bastante. Yo era alta, de un cuerpo escultural; rubia con tonos rojizos y unos ojos azules. Ella era bajita, de un mediocre cuerpo; ojos marrones y aburridos, junto con sus cabellos castaños con algunos destellos rojos.

Y aún así, no entendía como llamaba la atención de todos los chicos.

-Tíos –Hablé por fin-. Creo que Isa… Bells les ha tomado el pelo –Reí-. Edward Cullen es su amor platónico desde hace años, ¿cómo no pudieron notar que mentía?

Me miraron perplejos. Seguramente no se esperaban esa contestación de mi parte.

-¿A…? ¿A qué te refieres, Tanya? –Sonreí, cuando Renée dijo, por fin, mi nombre completo, sin sus estúpidos diminutivos de mierda.

-¿A qué me refiero? –Pregunté con sorna-. A que Isabella probablemente no tiene un novio y tampoco esos `grandiosos´ amigos que dice tener, tíos…

Mi discurso tenía mucha razón. ¿Cuándo te ibas a imaginar a Isabella Swan con el famoso modelo Edward Cullen? Nunca. Son polos opuestos.

Tan sencillo como eso: Isabella les mintió.

-Con mayor razón debes ir, Tany –Volví a gruñir cuando pronunció el diminutivo más idiota de mi nombre-. Es preciso que nos informes lo que pasa con Bella.

Asentí.

Iba a ser divertido ver la expresión de Isabella cuando me viera y más, cuando la castigaran por mentirles vilmente. Sonreí malignamente.

-De inmediato iré a preparar mis cosas. Gracias –Asintieron en silencio, mirándose preocupados-. Con permiso.

Me retiré a una velocidad sorprendente. Sólo hice dos maletas, porque pensaba que posiblemente no necesitaría mucha ropa. Era ir, desenmascarar a Isabella y regresar.

Tan simple como respirar.

Al día siguiente aborde el avión con destino a Seattle. Iba rebotando de emoción. Le iba a meter una buena patada por el culo a Isabella. Apenas llegué, corrí a la avioneta, donde viaje unas tres horas y luego pagué un maldito taxi de mierda, donde el conductor no dejaba de mirarme. Ugh, que asco.

Según la dirección que me había dado mi tío Charlie, vivía en una casita en una playa llamada La Push.

Toqué la puerta con energía, y es que, estaba tan feliz de que por fin iba a desenmascarar a Isabella. Reí, sombríamente, imaginando la cara de mi prima cuando me viera. Pensaba que se estaría drogando –siempre pensé que terminaría en la cárcel- o bebiendo.

Una chica de piel morena me abrió la puerta. La sorpresa hizo relucir en mis facciones.

-¿Qué quieres? –Contestó de manera grosera. Fruncí el ceño, hasta casi juntar mis cejas.

-Estoy buscando a Isabella –Gruñí en respuesta. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par, y note como se oscurecían de forma maliciosa. Era la misma mirada que yo le dirigía a Isabella.

-¿Quién carajos eres? –Preguntó bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Yo sonreí. De alguna manera, esta chica me caí bien.

-Su prima… Tanya Swan –Musité extendiendo mi mano. Ella la tomo como si estuviera infectada y luego se limpio las basuritas imaginarias en su playera.

Me fulminó con la mirada y me guió a un pequeño pasillo. En cada puerta estaba escrito el nombre de cada uno de los habitantes de la casa.

Había una puerta en especial, era blanca y no tenía un nombre escrito. Supuse sería la de Isabella.

Di un giro para preguntarle a la chica –cuyo nombre desconozco- si era la habitación de mi prima, pero la muy perra ya no estaba presente.

No me quedaba más remedio que tocar la puerta.

Al primer toque nadie me respondió, pero escuche algunos murmullos y algunas telas. Volví a tocar. Una acalorada chica me abrió la puerta. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto, y la reconocía a la perfección. Isabella.

Su cabello estaba enmarañado y sus ojos cafés –siempre tan expresivos- se mostraban sorprendidos.

-¿Ta-Tanya? –Su voz era agitada.

Me carcajeé en su cara. Ella puso una cara de desagrado.

**BPOV**

Mí _querida_ primita había interrumpido mí… Bueno mi momento cariñoso con Edward. No tenía idea de que hacía aquí, pero su presencia no era grata.

Solté un gruñido. Su risita era _tan_ nasal.

Edward debió percibir mi cara de fastidio porque llegó por detrás –que pervertido sonó eso- y me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos. Suspiré. Cerré mis ojos.

-Gracias –Dije entre dientes-. ¿Qué haces aquí, Tanya?

Ella no respondió. Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con la perfecta cara de Tanya en shock.

Y entonces lo supe… Era mi turno de reírme sin piedad de ella.

* * *

**Lo sé. Tarde un buen, pero ¡hey! Se los advertí en mi _Profile. _Haha xD**

**Y en el OS de Querida alma gemela... Que no recibí muchos reviews ¬¬**

**Así que ya que traigo el capí nuevo espero sus REVIEWS!!!**

**Y también, como siempre, pasense a mis otras historias, sii?!**

**Ok, bye. Se cuiidan!**

_**¿¡REVIEWS!?**_


	15. GESTOS

_**Disclaimer: **_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino que pertenecen a la señora Meyer. La historia es mía y nadie me ha pedido permiso para ponerla en otro lugar así que este es el único lugar donde se supone que debería estar.**

_**_The Transferred_**_

_**Chapter 15 _GESTOS_**_

**EPOV**

Bella se comenzó a reír de la chica, hasta donde sabía, su nombre era Tanya; mi novia me había contado lo pésima persona que era, por eso, no le agradaba hacer todo en conjunto con ella.

Los fríos ojos de Tanya me miraron atónitos, me reí entre dientes.

-¿Eres E. Cullz? –Me reí del apodo, mis _fans_ me habían puesto así de cariño.

Hice una mueca rara y asentí. Su voz me era insoportable, era peor que la de mi ex. Soltó una risita tonta, pero tonta de _pendeja_ y me sonrió 'coqueta', _sí claro_…

-Pero te agradecería que te refirieras a mí como '_Señor Cullen_' –Bella me miró con pícara y rió quedito-. No me suelo relacionar con _cualquieras_… -La carcajada de mi novia retumbó por toda la habitación y el pasillo-. Personas.

Su cara se desencajo. Recupero la compostura y miro fugazmente a la chica que tenía entre mis brazos. Ya venía llegar lo que seguía.

-Entonces no entiendo que haces con _Isabella_ –Escupió su nombre con un mucho veneno y resentimiento.

Vi como Bella fruncía el ceño por unos segundos, para después sonreía con victoria. Se giro hacia mí y me tomo con sus manos mi rostro.

-Pues con lo que contigo no hace, _Tany_ –Seguido de eso me planto un beso.

Coloque mis manos en su cintura y la acerque más a mí. Sin permiso, metí mi lengua de golpe; ella jadeó y sobre su aliento dijo 'mmh'. Nos comenzamos a besar con más pasión. Las caricias subieron de tono, los jadeos resonaban y la excitación crecía.

Cerramos la puerta en la cara de Tanya y le pusimos seguro. No había tiempo para llegar a la cama. Le subí la falda rápidamente y me baje los pantalones junto con los bóxers. Íbamos a terminar lo que empezamos antes de la llegada de la odiosa prima de Bella.

La empuje contra la puerta y acaricie sus pechos por encima de la blusa, ella gimió cuando apreté su pezón con el pulgar y el índice. Recorrió sus manos por toda mi espalda, para después enredar y jalar mis cabellos. De una bolsa de mi pantalón saque un condón. Bella me miro sorprendida.

-¿S-sabías que l-lo haría-amos? –Jadeó.

Negué y me lo coloque.

Lentamente me introduje dentro de ella.

-¡Ed-war-d! –Gimió.

Comencé a moverme más rápido. Nuestros gemidos se oían cada vez más fuerte. Por primera vez estaba agradecido de que no hubiera nadie en casa.

Casi llegábamos al orgasmo. Me moví más rápido. Nuestras respiraciones estaban muy agitadas y teníamos una ligera capa de sudor. Besé a mi novia con ferocidad, esperando transmitirle todo mi amor.

Ya le había dicho que la amaba, pero decírselo más de una vez no hacía daño. Estaba a nada de llegar…

-¡T-te amo! –Gemí, cuando por fin llegue al clímax.

Bella tardo unas embestidas más.

Me beso con ímpetu y yo correspondí de la misma manera. No habíamos tenido tiempo de llegar a la cama. Reí entre dientes y bese su cuello, dejándole un chupetón, marcándola como _mía_.

-¿Sabías que te amo? –Me hice el inocente y negué con la cabeza- Bueno… ¡TE AMO! –Rió.

Reí con ella y la abracé con fuerza.

-¿Qué excusa le darás a tu prima?

Su rostro rápidamente perdió el color. La mire alarmado. Ella fijo sus hermosos ojos marrones en los míos, se habían comenzado a cristalizar.

-¡Mierda! –Rugió. Entendí que las lágrimas eran de ira. Bella tenía la costumbre de llorar cuando estaba enojada-. ¡La perra de seguro les va a contar!

Sonreí.

-No les dirá…

Su rostro confundido me hizo sonreír más. Alargué mi mano, ella la tomó y la lleve hasta su cama, donde se encontraba mi celular.

-¡Alice! –Chilló.

Marcó el teléfono. Estuvo hablando un rato. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de algo de las muchas cosas que amaba de ella. Sus gestos. Y había uno en especial: levantaba su ceja derecha y se mordía el labio. Ella era como una obsesión para mí… Pero era sano, como el sol y el aire. Me preguntaba hasta qué grado ella me necesitaría a mí.

Me extendió el celular.

-¡Ya tenemos el plan! –Definitivamente, Alice no podía hablar como una persona normal-. Mañana lo llevaremos a cabo en la escuela.

Colgó.

-Amor, me tengo que ir… -La abrace y luego bese sus labios-. Pero no te preocupes –Beso-. Mañana vendré por ti –Beso-. No tendrás tiempo de extrañarme –Terminé. La besé con más pasión.

Me separé rápidamente, porque sabía que si no la dejaba ahora, no iba a poder separarme de ella después.

Hizo un puchero. Reí y negué con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos mañana, amor –Seguido de esto salí por la puerta de su habitación.

**BPOV**

Suspiré. Amaba cuando reía entre dientes, el simple gesto de sonreír torcidamente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos me parecía totalmente fascinante. Edward era _fascinante_ y muy buen amante.

Reí como loca y me di cuenta de que él había sido el púnico chico con el que había estado físicamente _amándolo de verdad_.

Los demás habían sido entretenimientos, sin importancia. Edward, para mí, siempre sería el único y primero para mí. Porque yo lo amaba.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con mejor humor.

Si el plan de Alice salía bien, Tanya no me molestaría nunca más. Sonreí satisfecha y me dirigí a mi closet. Saqué una blusa azul de mangas de ¾ con lentejuelas negras en el escote, una falda diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla de mezclilla y mis _Converses_ negros.

Como mi cabello era un caso perdido, solo lo até en una coleta más o menos normal; cepille mis dientes y me maquille con u poco de gloss y sombras negras y azules.

La tarea de geografía había estado sencilla, lo cual me sorprendida, puesto que la maestra nos encargaba mucha elaboración para un solo subtema.

Todo mi buen humor matutino se esfumo cuando vi a Tanya sentada en el comedorcito, tomando té.

La ignoré. Agarre mi mochila y un bote de yogurt para comérmelo en el camino. El sonido del claxon anunciando la llegada de Edward me hizo saltar, literalmente.

Corrí a la puerta sin despedirme, para después parar en seco.

Lucía increíblemente guapo, que me resultaba imposible creer que ese hombre fuera _mío_. Se acerco hasta a mí con ese andar suyo tan… Atrayente. Me quede hipnotizada por sus hermosos orbes que me miraban con ternura.

Una vez frente a mí me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y suspiro. Se me quedo mirando un buen rato y después, rió entre dientes.

-¿Q-qué? –Pregunté. Sabía que había olvidado el sostén.

-Vamos a juego.

Noté que bajo el suéter negro traía una camiseta azul que se ajustaba a sus músculos, un pantalón de mezclilla con algunos hoyos y unos _Converses_ negros como los míos, e incluso, más viejos.

Reí de su comentario.

¿Por qué él se veía tremendamente guapo vestido así de simple y yo no?

Me reí internamente por mis estúpidos pensamientos.

-¿Nos vamos? –Asentí.

Esta si no se la acabaría Tanya.

* * *

**Corto, lo sé.**

**Pero, ¡heeeey! No se esperaban un lemmon, ¿verdad? ;)**

**Es el primero que hago, así que espero sus comentarios a ver que tal.**

**Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que me dejan un Review sin importar lo feo que me salga el cao :O ;)**

**Sin más, me voy...**

_**¿¡REVIEWS!**_


	16. TRETA

_**Disclaimer: **_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino que pertenecen a la señora Meyer. La historia es mía y nadie me ha pedido permiso para ponerla en otro lugar así que este es el único lugar donde se supone que debería estar.**

* * *

_**_The Transferred_**_

_**Chapter 16 _TRETA_**_

* * *

**BPOV**

Sí, era necesario. Era personal.

La treta contra Tanya sería a las mil trescientas horas.

Ubicación: Salón de Matemáticas.

Nuestro maestro –de Alice, Edward y mío- se había estado ausentado alegando una enfermedad cardiovascular. Ajá, hace dos días lo había visto con una joven mujer que _no_ era su esposa. Yo sólo fingí ''_crazyness''. _

Teníamos todo preparado. Sería genial ver el sufrimiento ajeno… Y no tan ajeno, pues de la persona despreciable que estábamos hablando era…

- _¡Hola, Isabella!_ –Dijo con un pésimo acento, Tanya.

… _Swan, Tanya_. Nuestro objetivo.

Me tape los oídos. Odiaba su _horrenda_ voz nasal y creo que había visto la mueca de _desagrado_ por parte de Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper.

Todos estábamos de acuerdo en que la voz de Tanya no era la más hermosa y melodiosa –como la de los Cullen o la de los Hale- pero no podía hablar _normalmente_.

Sonreí falsamente.

- ¡Hey, Tany! –Reí con malicia-. ¿Cómo has llegado a la escuela?

Rió con ironía y me mostro una hipócrita sonrisa; ya me encargaría de que cuando volviera a sonreír así de falsa no tuviera ningún diente.

-Ya que te largaste con mi n… Perdón, _tu novio_… Tuve que venirme en el horrendo autobús –Parloteó- Y déjame decirte que sus asientos son más sucios que…

Caminamos rumbo a la entrada de la escuela, mientras ella seguía hablando sola. Sí bueno, sí en casa no era popular… Menos en Forks.

Te cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a la pequeña llovizna que cae del cielo, esas pequeñas gotas que casi no sientes sobre tu piel cuando caen, pero sabes que están ahí. Sí, pero Tanya exageró. Llevaba un horrendo impermeable amarillo que la hacía resaltar entre la multitud para mal. Hicimos como que no la conocíamos y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Edward tenía cierta influencia sobre la secretaria, y todos sabíamos de su secreta obsesión con él… ¡Tenía hasta un mechón de su cabello!

Pero cambiamos el horario de mi prima para que de esta manera pudiéramos llevar a cabo nuestra _treta_.

Le entregue su horario y Edward y yo partimos rumbo a Literatura.

Me moría de nervios, pero no podía esperar para hacer sufrir a mi prima. Además de que me molestaba el hecho de que ella hubiera puesto el ojo a aquel que yo proclamaba como mío. Sí, Edward Cullen era mío, y no lo compartía con nadie que no fueran sus hermanos, padres y los Hale. Sonaba posesiva, pero teniendo a este sexy modelo como novio, no quería arriesgarme.

Las primeras horas pasaron volando, y pronto la hora del almuerzo llego. Era un manojo de nervios, tome una bandeja y me forme en la fila para recoger el almuerzo. ¿Era mi imaginación o Tanya venía con Mike? Esperaba que Jessica Stanley no se enterara, porque si no, los Cullen, los Hale y yo, no seríamos los únicos con una treta.

Tomé una manzana y un refresco. Y entonces, comencé a babear. Edward entro gloriosamente a la cafetería, haciendo que muchas quedaran como yo y los chicos le mirasen con envidia. Sonreí. Aquel monumento andante, aquel Adonis, aquel Dios griego era solamente mío. Me mordí el labio.

Llego a mi lado y me paso un brazo por la cintura, mientras que con la otra agarraba la bandeja con mi comida. Me beso en la coronilla y sonreí aún más.

- ¿Sólo esto comerás, Bella? –Pregunto con reproche.

Asentí con la cabeza y me sonroje. No me acostumbraba a que alguien se preocupara genuinamente por mí. Mis padres siempre tomaban una preocupación superficial conmigo, nunca una verdadera. Que si mis calificaciones, que con quién pase la noche, que por qué me enferme; todo aquello por mera cortesía que por otra cosa.

- No me apetecía nada… -Suspiré y mire sus orbes-. Estoy nerviosa… Ya sabes… Son las mil doscientas horas, la hora siguiente…

- Haremos el plan y todo saldrá bien… -Me dio una rápido beso en los labios.

Sonreí y lo agarre del cuello de la camisa y estampe mis labios ferozmente con los de él. Gemí en su boca y me estremecí cuando sentí su mano en mi trasero. No era que me molestara, pero me ponía a mil.

Ataque con ferocidad y enrede mis dedos entre sus cabellos cobrizos, los jalé y gimió en mis labios. Su cálido aliento en mi boca se sentía tan _bien_. Sabía que posiblemente terminaría en los diarios mañana o esta misma tarde, puesto que escuchaba como nos tomaban fotos, pero me valió. Era feliz, más de lo que en mi vida entera había sido.

Nos separamos. Mi manzana y mi jugo sobre la charola, intactos; la charola puesta en el suelo. Abrí los ojos sorprendida. No había sentido en que momento lo había hecho y me di cuenta de otra cosa, su otra mano estaba sobre mi cuello, y sus finos dedos recorrían mi nuca de arriba abajo. Me estremecí.

- Creo que esta tarde debería ir a tu casa –Dije, coquetamente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo-. Y ahora que lo mencionas tengo hambre… _De ti_–Ronroneé.

Sonrió torcidamente.

- Guarda tus energías para tu prima, Bella Swan –Musito en mis labios con una voz marcadamente seductora.

Mi sonrisa idiota re-apareció.

Nos sentamos con nuestro grupo de amigos, y todo pasó entre bromas, la mayoría iban dirigidas hacia a mí, mi agresor: Emmett. Lo que hizo que el almuerzo fuera más llevadero, y dejara mis nervios de lado, era que Tanya se había ido a sentar con Tyler y Mike. Jessica y Lauren miraban desde el otro extremo de la cafetería a sus '_novios'_, se notaba que estaban enojadísimas y que querían cortarle la cabeza a mi prima. Yo por mi parte, no entendía como era que a Mike y a Tyler les gustaba la perra de Tanya. Y entonces, lo vi, no les atraía en lo más mínimo, sólo querían llamar la atención por hablar con la prima de la actual novia del famoso modelo, Edward Cullen.

Reí entre dientes ante mi descubrimiento y Edward me miro interrogante; yo negué con la cabeza y la plática se reanudó.

El timbre que anunciaba el final del almuerzo sonó, y todos nos separamos. Tanya se colgó del brazo de Edward. Le di una mirada envenenada.

- Tanya, querida… ¿Por qué te cuelgas del brazo de _mi_ novio? –Pregunte, remarcando el _mí_.

Sonrió con burla y me saco la lengua.

- Porque, _Isabella_, soy nueva y me parecería _cool_ que _Eddie_ me llevara a mi próxima clase…

Reí. Pronto comenzaría el plan. Ella no sabía que nuestro maestro estaba ausente y eso era un punto a nuestro favor.

En cuanto llegamos, Tanya se sentó junto con Mike y yo con Edward. En unos diez minutos comenzaría todo…

- Edward… -Llamé, viendo al frente-. Tanya es una hueca, pero a veces es muy perspicaz.

Lo volteé a ver. Su mirada era dulce y sonreía torcidamente.

- Confiemos –Y entonces Emmett entró.

Vestía un traje negro, un bigote y barba falsos y cargaba con un libro de matemáticas de nuestro año.

- ¡_Silentcio_, chicos! –Gritó con un horrible acento. Todos se callaron.

Emmett de verdad parecía un profesor y uno muy malo.

- _Hoit_, habrá un _etxámen_ sorpresa –Reí entre dientes por su acento.

Hubo muchas exclamaciones de desacuerdo, pero mi amigo los volvió a silenciar.

Abrió el libro y saco varias hojas.

- Y será oral y escrito.

Levante mi mano y enseguida me miró. Me guiño un ojo y yo sonreí aún más, mientras me levantaba

- Creo que debería exentar a mí prima… -Comencé con voz angelical-. Ella es nueva e iba atrasada en esta materia…

Tanya me dio una mirada incrédula, pero rápidamente me siguió la corriente y asintió energéticamente con la cabeza.

- ¡_Gah_! No puedo hacer eso… -Gruño-. Soy un remplazo y me ordenaron poner examen a todos por igual.

Sonreí con lástima –obviamente fingida- y me senté de nuevo.

Nos repartió los 'exámenes' y para la sorpresa de muchos, las preguntas eran de lo más simples. Claro, Tanya sobreviviría copiando, pero que tal con el oral…

- Antes de que alumnos empiecen, quiero hacerles una aclaración… El escrito vale el diez por ciento de su calificación, ¡_gah_!, pero el oral valdrá el noventa… ¡Comiencen!

Edward y yo fuimos los primeros en terminar. Entregamos el examen y nos quedamos con Emmett.

- Aquí comienza la siguiente fase, Emm –Susurré y le di un rápido beso a Edward en los labios.

- ¡_Gah_! Señorita…

- Swan –Conteste con una sonrisa.

- ¡Swan! No puede besar en el salón de clases… Veinticinco puntos menos… Así que no espere los puntos de su examen escricto si lo paso y los de su prueba oral… ¡_Gah_!

Sonreí inocentemente. Emmett me dio una sonrisa cómplice.

- Lo siento, profe _Azu_, pero es que _Edward_ es _irresistible_ –Ronroneé.

-Es Azuceno, no Azu –Corrigió-. Ahora sentada…

Obedecí. Cogí la mano de mi novio y nos fuimos a sentar. Todos fueron terminando, inclusiva Tanya fue de las primeras en acabar. Pero no se libraría… Los exámenes eran diferentes y había copiado el de Mike… Así que, ¡suerte!

- _Ahorra_, continuaremos con el oral… -Anunció el _profesor_-. ¡Tú! –Señalo a Tanya.

- ¿Yo? –Pregunto, señalándose con su pulgar mi prima.

- ¿Ves a otra _perra_ por aquí? ¡Sí, _tú_!

Se escucharon algunas risitas sofocadas, inclusive, creí percibir diversión en la voz de Emmett.

Tanya se levanto. Camino por el pasillo y al pasar a mi lado, estiré mi pie y su cara fue a dar al suelo. Todos se rieron. Cuando se levanto y vimos el moretón de su frente, estallamos en carcajadas. Solté un 'ups', pero me dio una mirada furiosa.

Se coloco a lado del maestro.

- Dime los puntos cardinales…

Ella le dio una mirada confusa.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con matemáticas o con los números?

- ¡Hazlo, carajo! –Gruño, Emmett. Casi suelto una risita histérica. Si mi cuñado se lo proponía, podía ser un gran maestro.

Tanya puso una mueca de angustia.

- Norte… -Me miro y yo le sonreí-. Su… ¿Sur?

- ¿Me está preguntando o me está diciendo?

La voz de Emmett la asustó, porque pegó un brinquito. Otra vez se escucharon risitas sofocadas.

- L-le digo… Umm… Este –Me miró de nuevo y yo dije bajo mi aliento 'pez'-. Y p-pez.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluido Emmett, que había abandonado su faceta de 'maestro enojón'. En cuanto mi querido cuñado se tranquilizó, puso orden en la clase. Le dio una mirada enojada a Tanya.

- ¿Pez? ¿Enserio? –Dijo, 'enojado'-. ¡Señáleme ahora mismo hacia a donde se encuentra aquel dichoso punto!

Su mirada viajo hacia a mí y yo mire hacia arriba. Con su mano señalo el techo; todos miraron hacia donde ella indicaba, pero solo vieron la luz fosforescente. Volvieron a reírse.

- Ajá. Señáleme el Sur –Dijo. Ella señalo él Este-. _Ahorra_ el Norte –Señaló el Sur-. Y el Este… -Señalo el Oeste.

Todos rieron. Mi prima nos había dado un espectáculo. Tal vez no todos podían ubicar los puntos cardinales, pero estos se encontraban en las cuatro paredes del salón. ¡Qué idiota era ella!

- Siguiente pregunta, ¡_gah_!

Ella asintió, temerosa. Ya la había regado, y si hubiera sido nuestro maestro _de_ _verdad_, ya la hubiera reprobado en la materia.

- ¿Cómo se llama el actual presidente de Norte América? –Inquirió, sonriéndole coquetamente. Uh, esperaba que Rose no se enterara.

- Lo siento… -Dijo, mi prima. Su tono era petulante-. Pero yo no soy de aquí… Yo…

- Lo note por tu horrible acento.

Se rieron.

- Como le decía, yo vengo de Italia.

Emmett sonrió.

- ¿Y cómo se llama su presidente? –Já, ella era tan ignorante que ni siquiera lo respondería bien.

Tanya se giró de nuevo hacia mí. Pero me hice la desentendida y me volteé a la ventana. De reojo vi como miraba suplicante a Edward. Él le regalo una sonrisa, y si no supiera que era por el plan ya le hubiera armado una escena de celos. Él dijo bajo su aliento 'Max Steel'.

- Max Steel, profe –Respondió sonriendo.

¡En mi vida me había reído tanto! Se veía que no conocía para nada de política no de nada; ni mucho menos que había visto la televisión.

Emmett se 'enojo'.

- ¿¡Me está tomando el pelo, señorita! –Gruño.

Toda la clase se quedo en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba la lluvia azotar contra el techo de la escuela.

Nadie se movió. Definitivamente, si Emmett no era maestro va que vuela para actor.

- ¡_Restponda_!

- N-no –Tanya sudaba frío.

Lo mejor de todo: esto estaría en _YouTube_.

El timbre sonó. Y me di cuenta de tres cosas…

La primera, Tanya era una estúpida y debía ponerse a leer el periódico más seguido.

Segunda, Emmett tenía que elegir entre ser profesor y actor; me inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

Y tercera, esta misma tarde el video estaría en mi canal.

Tanya salió súper avergonzada del salón, corrió a los baños y no salió hasta el final del día laboral, pero ni así se salvo. Por los pasillos se escuchaban las risitas, y no eran ocasionadas por mi torpeza, no señor, eran ocasionadas porque ya se había esparcido el chisme de las respuestas idiotas de mi _odiosa_ prima.

Nos reunimos todos en el estacionamiento.

- Tanya, si te hace sentir mejor, la respuesta no era 'pez' era Oeste –Se burló, Alice.

Todos nos reímos.

- Eso fue cruel –Musitó ella, dándonos una mirada furibunda.

Deje de reírme y la mire, enojada.

- También fue cruel que te acostaras con Aurelio cuando yo salía con él… -Repliqué.

Mis amigos se me quedaron viendo, al igual que Edward.

- No. Lo. Puedo. Creer. –Dijo entrecortadamente, Alice-. ¿Tu ex se llamaba Aurelio?

Me sonroje y baje la mirada hacia mis pies.

- Era guapo –Me encogí de hombros-. Además ese no es el punto –Contraataqué viendo a Tanya-. Me has hecho sufrir… ¡Y te exijo que me des la respuesta!

Muchos se habían amontonado a nuestro alrededor, queriendo saber que era todo nuestro griterío.

- Yo… -Los ojos de Tanya se volvieron cristalinos, y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas-. ¡Te tengo envidia, sí! ¡Siempre te han puesto por delante de mí! ¡Siempre! Lo único que quería era un poco de atención…

Entonces, sentí lástima. Lástima por haberle hecho eso, cuando lo único que Tanya pedía era amor… Un amor que no encontraba ni con su familia ni con mis amigos.

- Lo siento, Tanya –La abrace. Ella lloró aún más; acaricie sus cabellos rizados-. Te prometo que pase lo que pase, siempre… -Me separe para ver sus ojos-. Siempre voy a estar para ti…

Ella sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza.

No era lo que esperaba, pero me alegraba que todo se hubiera solucionado y hubiera acabado bien.

* * *

[CORREGIDO]


	17. EPÍLOGO

_**Disclaimer: **_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni siquiera Edward... [:'(] Todos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia sí es de mi autoría... O como se diga. Asi que me pertenece y digo ¡NO! al PLAGIO.**_**

* * *

**_

_**_The Transferred_**_

_****__**Epílogo**_

**

* * *

**

Después de haber vivido lleno de lujos por mi carrera de modelo, me di cuenta que nunca había sido realmente feliz hasta que regrese a Forks.

Mi vida estaba marcada en dos partes, antes y después de Bella.

Antes de ella, escondía mi seguridad bajo mi superficialidad, tras aquella triste etapa en la que me creía el centro del universo, que trataba mal a las personas y que vivía sin pensar en un mañana.

Cuando la conocí, sentí realmente que estaba vivo.

¿Han sentido cuando una corriente eléctrica te recorre la columna, cuando ni siquiera te han tocado, sólo con una mirada?

Cada que miraba esos preciosos orbes achocolatados, me sentía total y plenamente feliz. Ella se había convertido en mi razón de existir. Seguía siendo un tonto superficial egocentrista, pero había mejorado, _un poco_, gracias a ella.

Llevábamos más de tres años juntos. Recordaba claramente cuando nos casamos, lo recordaba como si de ayer se tratara.

- Isabella Swan…

- _Bella_, por favor –Pidió ella, con un sonrojo, apenas perceptible con el velo puesto.

- Así –Carraspeó el sacerdote-. Bella Swan, ¿acepta al señor Edward Cullen en la enfermedad y pobreza, en las buenas y las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto –Dijo en tono suave, sonriéndome.

- Y usted, Edward Cullen, ¿acepta a Isa…? –Mi casi esposa le dio una mirada de advertencia-. ¿Acepta a _Bella_ Swan para amarla y respetarla, en la enfermedad y pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sonreí. Y le di un apretón a la mano de Bella. Levanto su mirada llena de infinito amor y me sonroje, ¡Dios! ¡Sí que me sonroje! Le sonreí de regreso.

- Acepto.

El sacerdote sonrió.

- Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer… Puede besar a la novia.

Y antes de que terminara de pronunciar la última frase, mis labios presionaban los de mi esposa dulcemente.

A la salida de la iglesia arrojaron arroz, haciendo que Bella casi tropezara. Reí entre dientes y ella me dio un ligero empujón, pero con una sonrisa juguetona.

La recepción fue celebrada en el patio de la casa Cullen. Bailamos con todos los invitados después de nuestro vals de bodas, donde tocaron la canción de _''Claro de Luna''_. Luego de que Bella casi colapsara cuando baje lentamente la liga con mis dientes por su pierna hasta el tobillo, arrojó el ramo; todos silbaron cuando mi hermana tomo el ramo, junto con Rosalie. Amabas estaban tremendamente sonrojadas, y fue el turno de mi adorada esposa de burlarse de ellas por sonrojarse.

Cuando llego la hora del brindis, nadie se esperaba que fuera Jasper el que lo diera. Siempre lo había considerado mi amigo, pero cuando empecé como modelo lo deje de frecuentar.

- Quiero agradecer a los presentes que se tomaron la molestia de venir a la boda de mi amigo y amiga, Edward Cullen y Bella Swan de Cullen –Guiñó un ojo en nuestra dirección con la copa en alto-. Conozco a Edward desde pequeños; crecimos en un pequeño pueblo, por lo que todos nos conocíamos entre todos. Cuando la adolescencia de los hermanos Cullen llegó, cada uno tenía sus expectativas de la vida, pero el único que logró cumplirlas fue él, Edward –Suspiró, y miró en dirección a mis hermanos-. Se marchó. Y cuando regresó, era alguien diferente. Bella llegó también al pueblo de Forks, e inmediatamente congenió con los Cullen, mi hermana y yo –Observó como Bella se ponía roja-. Aunque sus constantes caídas nos hacían dudar si teníamos que estarla cuidando todo el tiempo –Los invitados rieron-. Pero más que nada, notamos aquel brillo con el que se miraron, ¿amor? Por supuesto, un amor puro y lleno de infinita dulzura. Se aman y por eso se casaron… Eso y que a lo mejor Bella se comió la torta antes del recreo –Las risas de los invitados no se hicieron esperar, y tampoco el sonrojo, bueno, creo que quedo como segunda piel el tono rojizo que adquirió la cara y cuello de mi esposa-. Es broma, Bella. Lo sabes. ¡Por los novios! –Levantó su copa en alto, mientras todos los demás coreaban ''por los novios''.

La besé.

Cuando partimos el pastel y lo comenzaron a repartir, algo debió haber hecho el duende maquiavélico que tengo por hermana, porque comenzó a sonar música mucho más movida.

Algunos invitados –por no decir casi todos- más jóvenes comenzaron a bailar en la pista y los adultos –o al menos en su mayoría- tuvieron que sentarse.

- ¿Bailamos? –Pregunté, mientras extendía una mano hacía ella.

Me sonrió, incomoda.

- ¿Quieres que te rompa un pie, o en su defecto, quedarte sin uno?

Besé sus labios con dulzura.

- Mira, me da igual quedarme sin pie –Hablé, mis ojos se fijaron en los de ella-. Quiero bailar esta noche con la mujer que más amo en todo el mundo y con la que compartiré el resto de mis días, así que, tú decides si me la dejas fácil o no.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, pero asintió y tomó mi mano.

Después de horas bailando, nos subimos a mi _Volvo_, que detrás traía latas amarradas con hilos y por encima a la altura de la cajuela decía _''Recién casados''_.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntaba, la señora Cullen a cada hora.

- A un lugar hermoso –Era mi única respuesta.

Suspiré.

En cuanto llegamos a la Isla Esme, ella se quedo anonada.

- Tienes razón –Dijo ella como ida.

- Suelo tenerla… ¿En qué tema en particular?

- Es hermoso.

Dejamos las maletas de lado y entramos.

Aún traíamos la ropa de la recepción. Yo el impecable traje negro y ella el esponjoso vestido blanco.

Comenzamos a besarnos. Y de un momento a otro, ella estaba bajo de mí, intentando quitarme la ropa. Hice lo mismo con ella, aunque batallamos con el vestido. Frente a mí se encontraba un ángel; sus cabellos castaños esparcidos por la sábana azul, usaba un pequeño sostén de encaje color azul con blanco y negro, que hacía juego con sus bragas. Las arranque sin piedad con los dientes.

- Tendremos que comprar otro idéntico –Gemí-. Ese me gustó.

Ella gimió.

Cuando sentimos que estábamos ya al borde del colapso, metí mi miembro entre sus piernas y comencé a embestirla. ¿Quién diría que después de tantas beses que nos habíamos acostado ella quedaría embarazada aquella vez?

Muchos días, en la Isla Esme, de hacer el amor en la habitación azul, morada, plateada, roja y blanca; de comer muchos huevos y de destruir muchas almohadas, Bella comenzó a sentirse mal.

Obviamente estaba preocupado, porque recorrimos a la ciudad más cercana a ver a un médico calificado para atenderla. Ella insistió en que no era necesaria, pero no quería arriesgarme a que se hubiera contagiado de un virus de por allá.

Le hicieron una prueba de sangre. El doctor se mostraba con una cara calculadora.

- ¿Es usted Edward Cullen? –Asentí-. Podría firmarme este póster suyo –Dijo sacando un póster mío del tamaño de tres normales.

- C-claro, ¿a nombre de quién?

- Mark Williams –Garabateé algo rápido a nombre del señor. Estaba impaciente por saber que tenía _mi_ mujer.

- Doctor, no es por ser descortés, pero, ¿qué tiene mi esposa?

Carraspeó con aire diplomático.

- Señores –No sabía que esperar por ese tono de voz-. Felicidades, la señora está embarazada.

- E-embarazada –Susurró, Bella, que se había mantenido callada. Derramó lágrimas y me abrazó efusivamente, para después besarme con mucha pasión-. ¡Seremos padres, Edward! ¡Seré mamá!

Yo estaba tan feliz como ella. Padre. Sería padre.

Se encargaron de organizar varios _baby showers_ para ella. Claro, la mayoría a cargo de Rose y Alice.

El día esperado llegó. Un catorce de enero nació mi querido hijo.

- ¿Y cómo le pondrán? –Preguntó, Alice, mientras la recién madre cargaba entre brazos a su hijo.

- _Dean Elliot_ –Murmuró, viendo fascinada al pequeño que en ese momento tomaba su dedo entre su diminuta manita.

- ¡Que nombre tan hermoso, Bella! –Exclamó mi madre-. ¿Por qué?

Mi mujer se encogió de hombros.

- De niña solía decirles a mis padres que sería el nombre de mi primer hijo varón.

- No son nombres italianos, Bella –Se burló, Emmett. Lo fulminé con la mirada, al igual que Isabella.

- Soy mestiza –Dijo como si eso aclarara todo. Pero mi hermano era _algo_ idiota-. Quiere decir que no provengo solo de un linaje de sangre.

Llegamos a la casa. Todo era alegría. Compré esa casa poco después de que Bella y yo nos casáramos, claro que no esperábamos un hijo tan pronto.

Desde aquel día habían pasado cinco años desde el nacimiento de Dean.

- ¡Papi!

Y no me arrepentía de ir a Forks, aunque en un principio así fue.

Ahora tenía una familia. Me dedicaba a hacer novelas; Bella se encargaba de dar clases y Dean, él era el fruto de nuestro amor.

Sí había un final feliz. Este era el nuestro.

_**Fin**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Que nostalgiaa!_**

**_Después de medio año de The Transferred llegó a su fin...!_**

**_:'(_**

**_Será posible que pueda vivir sin mis locas creaciones?_**

**_NOOO!_**

**_Pero, no se preocupen, ya traigo otra rara historia. Muy rara a decir verdad._**

**_Espero que por ser el último cap, reciba muchos reviews. :D_**

**_Me alegro escirbir esta fic, de verdad._**

**_Se despide se ustedes,_**

**_AnNeLiCe'_**

**_(Haha, sí, me cambié el nombre xDD)_**


End file.
